Finders Keepers
by angelsdee327
Summary: Adam is fresh back from an extended leave; Jeff is tired of the road once again. They both find something to break the monotony of their careers while out on the town. Jeff Hardy/OC/Edge
1. Chapter 1

"So, man, how does it feel to be back after so long of a hiatus?" Jeff glanced at Adam across the table briefly before he returned his eyes to the singer on the stage.

"I don't know," he shook his head, taking a sip from his drink while he watched the show and thought on the question. "When I got to the arena, it felt like I was walking into this for the first time again. I was nervous; felt a lump in my throat when I made my way to the curtain but when I went out…"

"What?" Jeff urged him on when he drifted off. "It felt like the same ole shit, huh?"

"Yeah, it did," Adam laughed softly, taking a bigger swig while he listened to the singer. "It was like I never left and I wanted to turn around and go back to the hole I'd been hiding in. She's pretty good," he jutted his chin out, trying to get Jeff's scrutinizing gaze off of him.

"She sings from the heart," Jeff glanced at her on the stage, making her way through a haunting ballad, "puts all her emotions into her voice and body, draws on personal experience to put passion into it. So, yeah, she is exceptional not just pretty good," Jeff smirked at Adam when he saw his mouth gaping open.

"Seems to me you've paid more attention than I originally thought," Adam quirked a brow, a wicked grin sliding into place.

"Seems to me you haven't cuz she was playing the club in the last damn city we were in," Jeff nodded his head when Adam did a double take. "I pay attention to beauty, man, and not just her shape, and she is fine as sin, but her voice too. I knew it was her the second we hit the parking lot," he laughed, taking a drink of his beer while he darted his eyes to the stage.

"I thought she looked familiar but with all the faces we see who the hell knows for sure, cept you apparently," Adam grinned when Jeff lowered his eyes to the table with a slight blush coloring his cheeks. "Isn't it kind of strange that she played the last city we did?"

"Not at all," he took a drink before looking at his friend. "Some of the biggest bands in rock started in club tours and many still do today either to make a comeback or just for the fun of it. Small crowds have an appeal to the guys that have done huge arenas for years. Makes it more personal, you know?"

"Kind of like you when you do Indy shows, right?"

"Yeah, man, I miss the smallness of it," Jeff lowered his eyes to the table again, a look of melancholy on his face. "It felt more real than this bullshit. Sometimes I wish we never left that scene but Matt wanted the big time," he sighed heavily, feeling the weight of his life on his shoulders, sitting like a stone in his heart.

Adam wanted to comment 'what big brother wants' or something along those lines but held his tongue. He hadn't been in the position to joke about Matt for a long time now, since he betrayed his friend years ago. "You're burning out again, huh? I recognize the look pretty well after all this time. Fuck, I had it not too long ago," he shrugged, dragging on his beer.

"Yeah, I'm definitely sick of being away from home and I'm damn tired of playing the fucking game. It's always a test with these pricks, making sure I don't break again but all this does is make me want to split even more," he said softly, fiddling absently with the label on his bottle.

"Don't let them break you."

Their heads rose in tandem, surprise in their eyes when they saw her standing just behind them.

"If you walk away, it should be on your terms, your decision. Never give them the satisfaction of breaking you," she said again with a dark look in her unusual eyes before she walked off.

"Good advice from a hot outsider," Adam said under his breath, watching the seductive sway of her backside as she wound her way through the tables. "Damn, she has a fine ass," he shook his head to break the spell he was under, turning his attention to the grin on Jeff's face.

"I'd hit it in a heartbeat, man," he nodded with a laugh.

"Want to make a bet?" Adam cocked an eyebrow, the challenge in his blue eyes.

"I've got a grand that says I hit it first," Jeff smirked, the fire back in his intense eyes as he leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms behind his head.

"You're on," Adam smiled, turning his head to glance over the club patrons in an effort to spot their prize. His eyes shot up to his side when a large hand came down on his shoulder, a heavily muscled man with a shit-eating grin on his face was looking down at him.

"That's a bet neither of you will win, not tonight anyways," he glanced between them before he jerked his head towards the back door. "Our gig is over and Mikaela never sticks around after the show. She's probably hitting the interstate as we speak. I'm her drummer, Zack," he held out his hand, shaking Adam and then Jeff's hand. "I'm a fan. So are the rest of the guys, fucking pussies, get over here," he jerked his head at his band mates, giving them the okay to approach the wrestlers' table.

"Is Mikaela?" Jeff asked as he exchanged handshakes with the rest of her band, nodding his head at each of their introductions.

"Oh fuck no," Kirk, the bassist, answered as he pulled up a seat and waved over a waitress. "I don't know if she's even aware of the invention of the television, man. That girl lives within her mind and music is her way of verbal communication. We need a round," he told the woman, who nodded and quickly went to the bar to fill the order.

"I don't remember her ever just talking, you know?" Jesse, the guitarist, quirked a brow and glanced at his friends for confirmation. "Small talk isn't in her repertoire. She whispers or at times, barks out orders when we're cutting a track but no, she doesn't chat like a typical chick."

"She eavesdropped on our conversation and spoke to us before she blazed," Jeff grinned at the men, lifting an eyebrow at Adam's answering smile.

"Must've been an interesting conversation then," Zack tilted his head, sitting back in his seat when the waitress returned with their beer. "Thanks, Cindy," he lifted his bottle to her before he took a swig. "Don't get me wrong, the woman hears everything but hardly shows interest. Guess you guys slipped under her 'I don't give a shit' meter," he chuckled with a shrug of his shoulders.

The five men sat exchanging pleasant conversation for a few hours, the band buying round after round for the table. They asked the wrestlers questions about their careers and life on the road, pleased that they got straight honest answers out of them and not the 'oh, it's great, I love my job' bullshit routine. It wasn't long after that the conversation turned towards them.

"So, what? Are you guys hitting different cities for your shows cuz we heard you play last night in Albany?" Adam asked as he reclined back in his chair, feeling a pleasant buzz from the amount of alcohol he'd already consumed.

"Yeah, man, we do a different city almost every night," Jesse nodded his head, blinking his eyes in an effort to focus his vision. "Mikaela is hard on herself and by proxy, us. We work more than most road bands and she keeps us moving. She's been around for a while; you might've even heard her before. She used to hang with this guy in Staind back when they were new on the scene. She helped him learn to hone his voice and sang with them when they did the club gigs but when they made it; she just bowed out and stayed behind. Aaron didn't like it, went all broody, hence the sad ballads for a few albums."

"No shit," Jeff huffed a laugh, glancing between the nodding men.

"He was into her but the feelings were definitely not mutual," Kirk laughed with a roll of his eyes. "Dude just didn't take the subtle hint so she went off on his ass when he pushed too hard. She's been mixed up with several bands that have made it over the years, all of them took her contribution for what it was, an interest in seeing them achieve their dream but not Aaron."

"Guy sounds thick in the head," Adam smirked, darting his eyes to Jeff.

"You got that right," Zack chuckled, downing the rest of his beer. "So anyways, she's made a lot of connections over the years and basically has her pick of bookings. We've been steadily on the road for around seven months now."

"So, where are you playing next?" Jeff asked as nonchalantly as possible, a gleam in his eyes.

* * *

(Brooklyn, New York)

"Kind of seems like fate that they've played the same three cities we've had a show in a row," Adam glanced over the roof of the car at Jeff, the two of them just arriving at the club.

"Does seem like some higher power is dropping her in our lap, so to speak," he grinned before he tilted his head towards the building. "Ready to see which one of us is the better charmer?"

"You don't stand a chance. One look at my eyes and smile hooks them every time," Adam chuckled as they walked towards the door.

"Bitch please, my eyes are way more piercing than yours and I've got the boyish grin down to an art form. They love the country accent and innocent country charm I lay on them," he elbowed past Adam to make his way inside first. "And the guys came through on the table, sweet," he spoke louder over the music so that Adam could hear him.

"You could almost swear they're in on this conspiracy to either get her laid or see us shot down in flames," he laughed, taking his seat and moved the reserved sign to the side. "Two Buds," Adam held up two fingers to the approaching waitress, keeping his attention on Mikaela in both an effort to get her notice and to dissuade the young barmaid from any 'other' ideas.

"I'll be right back with that," she smiled half-heartedly when neither man so much as looked at her.

"She's in a mood tonight," Jeff narrowed his eyes on her, studying the way she moved to the song. "She was kind of depressed last night, singing the slow stuff but she's belting out the lyrics tonight. Definitely pissed about something," his manicured eyebrows shot to his hairline when her black eyes met his green and then darted to her always-smiling drummer. "It's us," he said with a gaping jaw when he saw the venomous look she gave to her band mates.

"And them," Adam chuckled, exchanging a nod with Jesse. "She's definitely not dim. She put this little setup together pretty damn quick. Hope the guys survive it," he picked up the beer that was set in front of him and lifted it in a salute of sorts to Zack.

(Mick) Once again my friend  
(Mick) Storm clouds are rolling in  
(Mick) Broken inside myself  
(Mick and Jesse) Can't seem to break this trend  
(Mick) Can't break it!

(Mick and Jesse) And I've seen it all  
(Mick and Jesse) And I've walked it tall  
(Mick and Jesse) Lived in this sin  
(Mick) Where do I begin?

(Mick) Caught between my lines  
(Mick) My life of worthless lies  
(Mick) Shedding my skin to begin  
(Mick and Jesse) A life that I don't know how to live in  
(Mick) I can't take it!

(Mick and Jesse) And I've seen it all  
(Mick and Jesse) And I've walked it tall  
(Mick and Jesse) Lived in this sin  
(Mick) Where do I begin?

(Mick) I don't know now  
(Mick) Where to go now  
(Mick) I don't know if I'll ever get ahead... no  
(Mick) It's all broken  
(Mick) Not a word spoken  
(Mick) And I don't know how to go out

(Mick) God help me now!

(Mick) Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

(Mick and Jesse) And I've seen it all  
(Mick and Jesse) And I've walked it tall  
(Mick and Jesse) Lived in this sin  
(Mick and Jesse) Livin' in sin  
(Mick) Livin' in sin  
(Mick and Jesse) Livin' in sin  
(Mick) Livin' in sin  
(Mick) Where do I begin?

The two of them barely spoke during her set, opting to listen to the lyrics she sang with such passion. "Thank you," she waved to the crowd, grabbing a towel to wipe the sweat from her brow. "We're gonna take a break, guys. You're wearing us out so we'll be back in twenty," she smiled at the audience and stepped off the stage when the house speakers came on. "Three days in a row," she said to them after she made a beeline to their table. "To what do I owe the honor of your presence?" she asked, glancing between them with her fists planted on the wood surface.

"We're playing the same towns. We like your music," Adam offered with an innocent shrug.

"Uh huh," she said disbelievingly with an over-exaggerated nod.

"After the shit we go through every night, we need to unwind and take relaxation where we can find it," Jeff added, steadily meeting her gaze. "Just so happens that's you," he canted his head with a sly grin.

"You two are good, I'll give you that," she shook her head, holding up a finger to the bartender before she sat down. "The guys couldn't stop talking about the good time you had last night. They acted like a bunch of fucking overwhelmed fans all day and I barely got a decent practice out of them. Thanks," she mumbled to the waitress, grabbed one of the four shots of bourbon and tossed it back. "So Jeff Hardy and Edge, right, Adam Copeland," she corrected herself before he could. "Is this what you do for fun every night after a show? Shouldn't you be getting some rest, recuperate from the beatings you take before tomorrow?"

"You know who we are?" Adam grinned, leaning forward to rest his arm on the table.

"I might not watch TV but I do surf the net. I'd have to live on a deserted island to not know who you are," she rolled her eyes before she took her second shot.

"Uh, to answer your questions, if we just hit the hotel to crash then tomorrow would be too much like today. Our lives are monotonous enough than to relive each day the same way. We need a little variety to keep us in the real world," Jeff glanced up at her with a shy smile when her penetrating eyes met his.

"Man, I hope I'm the only one you've used that line on," she mumbled, lifting her feet up to rest in the empty seat at the table. She crossed her arms over her abdomen, glancing between them with black scrutinizing eyes. "So, what do you want?" she grabbed her third shot, throwing it back to keep from laughing when they squirmed in their seats. "Was that too hard of a question? Should I dumb it down for you?" she asked while she slammed the glass upside down.

"Mikaela…"

"Mick," she corrected Adam when he tried to explain.

"We just want your company," Jeff interjected, drawing the heat off of his friend.

"Really? My company?" she narrowed her eyes on him. "Didn't the guys happen to mention that I'm shitty company during your drinkfest last night?" she cocked her head at him; a smirk forming that matched his.

"We rely on our impressions not what we're told by others," Adam smiled behind his beer, meeting her gaze straight on.

"And I'm sure I'm scoring high in the impressions department. Look, I need to get back up there and I'll think about your 'offer' for companionship," she arched one fine black brow, the other joining it when they stood as she did. "Do me a favor and try to keep in mind that you want something from me before you object," she grinned, tossing back her last shot and slid it across the table before she headed back to the stage.

"We picked a tough one, didn't we? The chase is gonna be difficult," Adam held his grin while he watched her walk up the stairs and set up a few stools.

"The hunt is just as exciting," Jeff shook his head, "but I can't wait to capture her," he tilted his head, appreciating the view of her jean-clad ass.

"We've got a treat for you tonight," Mick turned to the crowd, adjusting her mic as she sat down on the center stool. "We've got 2 celebrities in the audience and I know for a fact they both sing so why don't you put your hands together and let's see if we can 'encourage' them to join me?" she narrowed her eyes on them, an evil glint in her gaze and a smirk that basically said 'get up here or else'.

"Oh crap," Adam's eyes went wide when the crowd started to clap, every eye in the place on their table.

"Fuck, she's good," Jeff laughed, downing his beer before he pushed himself to his feet. "You'll lose in a heartbeat if I do it and you pass," he smirked, breaking out into a full-blown laugh when Adam begrudgingly got to his feet and followed him to the stage.

"Excellent," Mikaela smiled at them, indicating the seats on either side of her. "I guess you guys know who these two are and if you don't, this is Jeff Hardy and Edge from the WWE. They've become recent fans and I'm making them work for their good time tonight. We're gonna do some covers, guys, and go acoustic for a bit, a little sit down and chill if you will. The lyrics are on the prompt if you need them," she pointed at the screen on the floor before them and raised a hand to signal her band. "No excuses by Alice in Chains," she said softly into the mic when the percussions began.

(Mick, Jeff and Adam) It's alright  
There comes a time  
Got no patience to search  
For peace of mind

Layin' low  
Want to take it slow  
No more hiding or  
Disguising truths I've sold

Everyday it's something  
Hits me all so cold  
Find me sittin' by myself  
No excuses, that I know

It's okay  
Had a bad day  
Hands are bruised from  
Breaking rocks all day

Drained and blue  
I bleed for you  
You think it's funny, well  
You're drowning in it too

Everyday it's something  
Hits me all so cold  
Find me sittin' by myself  
No excuses, that I know

Yeah, it's fine  
We'll walk down the line  
Leave our rain, a cold  
Trade for warm sunshine

You my friend  
I will defend  
And if we change, well  
I love you anyway

Everyday it's something  
Hits me all so cold  
Find me sittin' by myself  
No excuses, that I know

"Sweet," Mikaela nodded her head, impressed with them while the crowd cheered and applauded loudly. "Next one is sung in 4 different octaves, pick yours and Jesse and I will pick up the others," she told them while she covered the mic. "We're going into the vault here, guys. This is Solitude by Days of the New," she smiled at the crowd, her foot tapping to the rhythm.

(Mick and Jesse) You are, you are, you are you  
(Mick and Jesse) You are, you are, you are you  
(Mick, Jesse, Jeff and Adam) You are, you are, you are you  
(Mick, Jesse, Jeff and Adam) You are, you are, you are you

(Mick, Jesse, Jeff and Adam) You are plain insane, inside you live  
(Mick, Jesse, Jeff and Adam) Tonight, afraid the pain will give

(Mick) Don't you want to feel  
(Mick and Jesse) Death has done your part  
(Mick) You chose not to feel  
(Mick and Jesse) You've won a lonely heart

(Mick) The devil opens his eyes  
(Mick and Jesse) He breathes right into your face  
(Mick) If you like the smell  
(Mick and Jesse) You'll really like this place  
(Jeff) Really like this place  
(Jeff) Really like this place

(Mick, Jeff, and Adam) You'll really like this place  
(Mick, Jeff, and Adam) Are you ready to shake  
(Mick, Jeff, and Adam) Don't be afraid of the snake  
(Mick) The will to negotiate

(Mick, Jesse, Jeff and Adam) You are, you are, you are you  
(Mick, Jesse, Jeff and Adam) Get used to it, open  
(Mick, Jesse, Jeff and Adam) The same don't appeal, but it will  
(Mick, Jesse, Jeff and Adam) You are, you are, you are you

(Mick, Jesse, Jeff and Adam) Live to live  
(Mick, Jesse, Jeff and Adam) To die, inside you will  
(Mick, Jesse, Jeff and Adam) Anticipate, solitude

(Mick) Follow me back home  
(Mick and Jesse) No other place to go  
(Mick) No need to smile or get stoned  
(Mick and Jesse) You'll always be alone

(Mick) The devil opens his eyes  
(Mick and Jesse) He breathes right into your face  
(Mick) If you like the smell  
(Mick and Jesse) You'll really like this place  
(Adam) Always be alone  
(Adam) Always be alone

(Mick, Jeff, and Adam) You'll always be alone  
(Mick, Jeff, and Adam) Your body stripped down to the bone  
(Mick, Jeff, and Adam) No breath to scream out or moan  
(Mick and Jesse) No freedom nowhere to run

(Mick, Jesse, Jeff and Adam) You are, you are, you are you  
(Mick, Jesse, Jeff and Adam) Get used to it, open  
(Mick, Jesse, Jeff and Adam) The same don't appeal, but it will  
(Mick, Jesse, Jeff and Adam) You are, you are, you are you

(Mick, Jesse, Jeff and Adam) You are, you are, you are you  
(Mick, Jesse, Jeff and Adam) Get used to it, open  
(Mick, Jesse, Jeff and Adam) The same don't appeal, but it will  
(Mick, Jesse, Jeff and Adam) You are, you are, you are you  
(Jesse, Jeff and Adam) You are, you are, you are you  
(Mick) Solitude

"I think the crowd approves, Mikaela," Jesse said to her over the din of the applause. "Maybe you can convince them to leave their careers behind and join us on the road for just as many days as they already work but for little to no money."

"I'm damn fond of my life, Jess, and who knows? Maybe they would appreciate the change," she mumbled back to her guitarist while she ran her gaze over the excited crowd. "So, what do you want to do after we leave here?" Mikaela smiled softly, glancing between the two of them with an arched brow.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

'What are you doing, Mikaela?' she asked herself when she parked her 1967 Charger in the underground lot of their hotel. 'This can only end badly,' she sighed when Adam reached her door and opened it for her. "Thank you," she took his hand and felt a small flutter pass through her when he effortlessly pulled her from the car.

"Got everything you need?" Jeff asked with a small grin.

"And what could I possibly need to just have a nightcap?" she arched a brow at him, hiding her smirk when his mouth opened and closed, the words lost on his tongue. It hit her then – guilt for being so stand-offish with them when they had been complete gentlemen all night. "Look, I know I'm a little abrasive, I guess it comes from being around so many musicians for so long but I…just apologize," she lowered her eyes, forcing her long lost manners to the surface.

"That wasn't so hard, was it?" Adam chuckled, taking her arm while he led her towards the elevator.

"You have no idea," she frowned for a second before a genuine smile graced her features.

"You should do that more often. It makes you look human," Jeff laughed, guarding his side when she elbowed him.

"Don't want the guys to think I've gone soft," she mumbled, stepping into the elevator when Adam waved her on.

"I don't think you'll ever have to worry about that. Ow!" Adam furrowed his brow when she smacked his chest with the back of her hand.

"For a wrestler, you sure are a wuss," she grinned while Jeff broke out laughing. "Doesn't he hit you harder than that in the ring?"

"Yeah but I expect it from him," he mock-pouted while he rubbed the sting out of his chest.

"Well, now you know to expect the unexpected from me," she shrugged her shoulders, a thin smirk on her face before she stepped off the elevator on their floor.

"Great, another woman who can slap the shit out of me," Adam sighed with a raised brow.

* * *

"So, whose suite is this?" she asked while she wandered the main living room. "This fucking thing is smaller than one of my guest rooms," she whispered with an arched brow.

The suite was luxurious, very large in size but didn't compare to the home she had built over the years. For a woman, musician that hardly spent any time in the major arenas, Mikaela had amassed a small fortune from her work with other bands.

"We're sharing on this trip, two master bedrooms with this common living area," Adam offered while he dropped his bags in his room.

"Since he and I are 'feuding' it's better for us to hang out as much as we can to get our moves down for the next show," Jeff interjected as he walked back into the living room. "Do you want a drink?" he pointed at her when he stopped behind the bar.

"Whatever you're having is fine," she said absently, looking out their window that overlooked the city.

"This could've been yours, huh?" Adam said softly, standing just close enough to her back that he could feel her body heat. "The guys said you could've made the top whenever you wanted, several times actually but blew it off," he added when she glanced at him over her shoulder, one brow raised.

"Yeah, I guess it could have except that would mean never going home when I felt like it, being on the road for months on end until the monotony crippled me but I guess you know something about that," she turned her eyes to Jeff's, taking her drink from his hand while she studied the momentary look of sadness in his green depths. "Actually I think you go home more than we do. I've had these guys on the road for months now but only to prepare them. They'll move on soon with another frontman, cut a CD and hit the same arenas you do."

"What about you?" Jeff furrowed his brows, giving her a strange look.

"I'm not interested," she shook her head with a small smile, moving past Adam to sit on the couch. "I'll start over with a new group and do this whole gig over again until they hit it too. I guess it's a cycle I'm destined to repeat," she grinned, taking a sip of her rum and Coke.

"Why do you do it? It seems like a lot of shit to go through just to help propel the current roster on while you remain behind," Adam asked as he plopped down beside her, one arm over the back of the couch above her shoulders.

"I've already been on the big stage, Adam. I spent over a year on the road, touring with my best friend's band and it just wasn't my idea of heaven or a dream come true. It was hard, tedious, trying and after a while we fought like caged animals. I think it took me leaving for Sully to get things under control and it's obvious they're doing great but I just don't want to be there again. I love what I do too much to quit though so I'll stick to the clubs," she sighed, taking another drink until Jeff dropped down on her right.

"Sully Erna of Godsmack? He's the best friend you toured with?" Jeff had an infectious grin on his face that Mikaela just couldn't help but mimic.

"That would be him and yes, I toured with them earlier in their career," she nodded her head with a soft smile before she drained her glass. Jeff took it from her to refill before she could even blink. "Well if you're gonna continue trying to get me drunk we might as well have a little fun while we do it. Do you have a deck of cards?" she glanced at her companion beside her. "How are you two at poker?" she smirked at Adam's inquisitive look.

"As long as its strip poker, I'm in," he grinned at her, his eyes flashing his challenge.

"Hmm, the two of you playing to get me out of my clothes," she glanced up at the ceiling like she was thinking it over before she returned her gaze to his. "Deal but we ditch the shoes and socks now." Mikaela could barely contain her laughter when Adam immediately kicked off his shoes and pulled off his socks before he moved to kneel on the floor. "Anxious to get this started, are we?" she arched a brow when he slipped her boot off, running his hand along her calf before he repeated the process with her other boot.

* * *

Mikaela had them down to just their jeans before Jeff managed to win a hand. Green and blue eyes were riveted to her when she stood and stripped off her shirt. "No fair, you're wearing a bra," Jeff pouted but continued to run his gaze over her tanned skin, taut abdomen and full breasts.

"Do you wear underwear?" she asked as she retook her seat and began to shuffle.

"Kind of," Jeff smirked before he glanced at Adam.

"Yeah," he nodded his head.

"Well I don't so we have the same amount of clothes on," she shrugged, not paying attention to the huge grins on their faces while she dealt the cards. Each of them arranged their hands, Jeff and Adam staring intently at them while she studied their expressions with indifferent eyes. "Dead man's hand, seems appropriate, lose them," she tossed down her full house, hiding her smile behind her drink when they lost the hand. "I see what you mean by kind of, Jeff," Mikaela smirked with a raised brow when he peeled off his jeans. "The red thong is just smoking and I don't think a soul could look better in CKs, Adam," she laughed at the scowls on their faces.

"You don't have a tell," Adam mumbled while he took his turn to deal. "It's completely unfair that you don't have a tell," he mock-pouted while he gathered his cards in his hand.

"You should hit the World Series of Poker, Mick, cuz that is impressive shit," Jeff said absently while he arranged his cards in his hand.

"Yeah, it's a real talent to keep a stone cold expression on your face," she said in a deadpan tone, glancing from her hand to their faces. "So, one more hand and I not only win but have the two of you naked. Then again, that is winning right there," she grinned when they squirmed in their seats. "I'll take two," Mikaela tossed her discards in the center of the table and took the ones Adam dealt her.

Adam slid Jeff the three cards he wanted before he took one for himself. He scowled at his hand, shifting his eyes to Mikaela to read her expression. Of course it was blank, no signs if she made her hand or not. "Oh come on, Jeff," he rolled his eyes when his friend folded.

"I don't even have a face card. It's up to you to keep our asses covered, man," Jeff shook his head with a grin.

"Shit," Adam grumbled, biting his lip while he darted his eyes back and forth between his hand and Mikaela's face. "Are we boring you, babe?" he asked when she hid her yawn behind her hand.

"I'm exhausted, babe," she emphasized his endearment, arching her back to stretch out her aching muscles. "I drive to all our gigs and play till the clubs close. That doesn't leave much time for sleep between the drive and practice every day. You've got nothing to lose but your pants, Adam, so you might as well lay down your cards," she tossed her hand down, showing her three Jacks.

"Yes," Adam hissed, tossing his cards down. "Flush," he grinned spectacularly at his winning hand before he narrowed his eyes on her.

"Well played," she nodded her head while she released the front clasp of her strapless black satin bra. It fell away when her full breasts sprang free and Mikaela failed to notice the spark of hunger in her companions' eyes. "It's your deal, Jeffrey," she moaned when she placed her arms behind her head and arched her back again.

"Uh, is your back bothering you, Mick?" Jeff said through a tight throat while he stared at her breasts.

"I guess I jammed out a little too hard the other night. I pulled a muscle, its been bothering me since," she made a face while she tried to reach the spot but found Adam had quickly moved behind her, exploring her back with searching fingertips. "Right there," she groaned, laying her head on crossed arms on the table to give him free access. Her eyes drifted open when she felt Jeff's hands touch hers, pulling her arms out across the table.

"It'd feel a lot better if you lie down," he drilled his gaze into her obsidian depths, holding her hands in his when he felt her relax under Adam's skillful ministrations. "Come on, Mick, I'll even carry you," he stood beside her chair, bending down to scoop her up in his arms. A soft smile tugged at the corners of his mouth when she laid her head on his shoulder. "Here you go, darlin," he whispered, gently placing her in the center of his king-sized bed and sat beside her.

Adam waited until she rolled over on to her stomach before he straddled her waist and worked the muscles in her lower back. "You've got a hell of a knot here," he said softly, working his fingers into the muscle and nerves to soothe them back to normalcy. "Does that hurt, Mick?"

"Not at all," she mumbled wearily, only cracking her eyes open when Jeff once again took her hand in his. "What do you want?" she asked him once again, this time her eyes more vulnerable, letting her emotions show.

"Just your company," he whispered, rubbing his thumb across her palm.

"And judging by what you're packing in that hot red thong and what I feel pressed against my ass, I assume by company you mean something beyond my just being here," she darted her eyes down to his erection while pressing her backside up against Adam's, grinning when she heard his moan. "So, how much is the bet?" she kept her expression straight, not showing any emotion whatsoever when they went stock still from her question. "Come on, guys, this isn't the first time someone's made a bet on who can get into my pants first and probably won't be the last. I recognize the signs; you're both trying too hard. How much?" she repeated, rolling to the side and dumping Adam off to sit half-sprawled across her.

"A thousand," Jeff lowered his eyes to her hand still in his, waiting for her to pull away.

"A thousand for little ole me, I don't know if I should be insulted or flattered. Either way, you both lose cuz I'm not picking between you. Pull off my jeans and give me a full body massage, babe," she smirked at the surprise on Adam's face before she glanced at Jeff, "and you get to help him," she swept her long black hair across the pillow before she laid back down and got comfortable.

Adam cautiously moved to unbutton her jeans, unsure if she was serious or not but once he parted the material and saw in fact that she didn't wear panties, all concerns were lost. Jeff slid his hand under her lower back and lifted her up so that he could pull her jeans down her long toned legs.

"Fuck me, she shaves," Adam sighed, one side of his mouth going up in a smirk.

"I love that in a woman," Jeff smiled, skimming his eyes over every delicious inch of her exposed skin. "You've got some beautiful…ink, baby," he grinned when she arched a brow at him.

"So do you," she sat up, running her fingertips over the tattoo on Jeff's neck before slowly, gently following the vines on the other side of his neck over his shoulder, down his arm to his fingertips.

"What does this one mean?" Adam asked from her side, tracing one finger over the ink on the side of her left breast.

"Solitude," she whispered, tilting her head to the side when he kissed along her shoulder to her neck. "We sang it earlier," her eyes drifted closed, enjoying the feel of his lips on her flesh.

"And this one," Jeff palmed her right breast, brushing his fingers over her nipple until it hardened to a tight peak.

"Serenity, I wrote that one with Sully," she gasped when he lowered his head and took the puckered tip between his lips, laving it with his tongue. "What happened to my massage?" she moaned from the feel of their lips on her heated skin.

"I guarantee you'll be completely relaxed when we're done with you," Adam palmed her cheek, turning her face towards him and ran his tongue into her mouth. He laced his fingers through her long locks, lowering her back down on the bed while he explored the inner recesses of her mouth with his kiss. "We won't hurt you, baby," he whispered against her lips when he felt her tense up the instant their combined weight pressed her down. "Do you believe me, Mick?" he drilled his piercing blue eyes into the depths of her black, hoping she could read his intense need for her to trust them.

"Yes," she whispered with a short nod.

"Good girl," he smiled softly, kissing down her neck and chest until he reached her free nipple, enveloping it within the warmth of his mouth.

She whimpered, her hands clutching the sheets while these two golden gods ravished her body with their mouths. Teeth, tongues and lips assaulting the sensitive flesh of her nipples and Mikaela could do nothing but squirm and moan. A soft cry escaped her lips when one of their hands drifted down her abdomen and glided over the smooth skin above her slit, a finger running over her wet lips.

"Spread your legs, darlin," Jeff gasped when he tore his mouth away from her breast. "I've gotta taste you, so hot, so wet," he said breathlessly while he scooted down the bed, rolling to lay on his stomach between her parted legs. "Fuck, you smell so sweet," he breathed in her essence before he dragged his tongue along her wet lips. "Jesus, she tastes sweet too," he growled low in his throat. "Adam," Jeff nudged his friend, running one long finger into her pussy before he pulled it out and held it up for his companion. "Taste her, man."

Mikaela's eyes went wide when Adam took Jeff's finger into his mouth, sucking her taste off his glistening wet digit. Her mouth fell open when she saw the spark in both men's eyes, feeling incredibly small before these two predators. She was their prey after all and they caught her. She walked right into their trap with eyes wide open.

"She's heaven on your tongue," Adam threw his head back, savoring the sweet taste in his mouth before he fixed his gaze on Mikaela's. "Hurry up and get your fill, man. I want my turn," he smiled at her, a gleam in his eyes that was soon lost to her when Jeff lapped at her pussy like a man starved for a meal.

Her hips began to writhe on the bed when his talented tongue zeroed in on her clit, a never-ending stream of whimpers and moans coming from her gasping lips. Adam slid his tongue into her mouth, kissing her deep while he plucked at her nipples. Jeff alternated from tickling her clit to driving his tongue into her hot depths before he slid his hands beneath her knees and pushed them towards her chest, effectively lifting her ass off the bed.

They were everywhere at once, hungry teeth and thirsty tongues. Two golden heads hovering over her flesh while she lay there helpless beneath them. All evening she had seen the look in their eyes, one of pain and loneliness that they occasionally managed to mask from everyone but her. She knew that look, she saw it everyday in the mirror.

"Oh!" she cried out, pulling her mouth away from Adam's when Jeff's tongue ventured from her pussy to her ass, tickling over the tiny puckered entrance.

"She tastes fucking amazing everywhere, man," he smirked at Adam for a split second before he rimmed her asshole with his tongue.

"Try to stay still, gorgeous," Adam used one arm behind her knees to keep her up for Jeff. "You're squirming is making it hard on Jeff to keep making you feel this good so I guess I'm gonna have to control you so that I can get a taste too," he smirked when her dazed eyes settled on him, keeping her gaze when he used his free hand to finger her pussy. "Cum for us, baby," he lowered his head, staring into her eyes while those fingers of his kept driving into her. "So tight, so wet, I can't wait to feel this pussy wrapped around me, gloving my dick in your slick heat," he whispered against her lips, a triumphant grin on his face when she shuddered with her release.

"Move your fucking hand," Jeff slapped at Adam's wrist until he pulled his dripping wet fingers free of her pussy and lapped up her juices while Adam sucked his fingers into his mouth.

"My turn, dick," Adam smacked Jeff on the back of the head after a few minutes of him licking at her pussy. "Hold her legs for me," he waited until Jeff slid up to the same position but on her opposite side to keep her knees to her chest before he moved down to claim his prize. "The prettiest pussy I've ever seen," he whispered against her heated flesh, using his thumb to expose her clit before his tongue mercilessly flicked the tiny nub.

"You are so beautiful," Jeff whispered against her panting mouth, randomly flicking his tongue against her lips and tongue while she gasped for air. "Are we going too fast for you, darlin?"

"You're asking me that now after you ate me out and tongued my ass?" she gasped sharply when Adam slid his tongue into formerly uncharted territory as well. "Ah!" she struggled against Jeff's hold while Adam continued to tongue her and drive two fingers into her pussy in perfect sync.

"Has anyone ever…"

"No," she gasped shakily as he drove her to that place that Jeff had taken her to just moments ago.

"You fixin to cum again, darlin?" Jeff stared deep into her wild eyes, grinning when she rapidly jerked her head in a nod. He lowered his head to her breast, flicking his tongue over her nipple, waiting for just the right moment to bite down.

"Oh my God!" she threw her head back, keening loudly as her second orgasm ripped through her body. Her heart was pounding so loudly in her ears, racing from two amazing climaxes that she barely registered Jeff lowering her legs to rest on either side of Adam's head while he lazily lapped at her flowing juices.

"Mick, are you okay?" Jeff whispered in her ear while he brushed her hair back on the pillow. He chuckled softly when all she could manage was a nod. "Can we have you, baby?" he met her dark eyes with a steady yet vulnerable gaze.

She could see his desire and hunger but also a naked, desperate need that had nothing to do with his raging hard on. Both of these men were missing something, needing someone so badly that they couldn't mask that need if they tried. Her obsidian eyes slid from green to blue, seeing the same aching plea in both of them before she just simply nodded her head. An instant later, she couldn't see a thing but bright lights behind her eyelids. Adam had taken her acceptance and immediately situated himself within the cradle of her thighs, sliding his cock into her to the hilt.

"Man, don't move!" Jeff barked at him, gripping his shoulder with one hand while he palmed her cheek with the other. "Give her a moment to adjust! Mick, are you okay, baby?" he said with concern in his eyes when her whole body went rigid.

"Been…a long…time," she gritted out of clenched teeth.

"Asshole," Jeff hissed at his friend for going so fast.

"I'm sorry, baby, I didn't know," Adam whispered through a tight throat, using every ounce of self-control to stay perfectly still within her exquisite heat.

"No, you're so quick to hit it that you didn't think!" Jeff snapped at him before he cupped her face between his palms. "You on birth control, baby? And just so you know, we're both clean," he smiled softly at her when she opened her eyes and stared into his.

"No need for birth control but I'm clean too," she whispered, taking a deep calming breath before she met Adam's worried eyes. "It's okay, sexy. I'm fine now," she nodded her head, running her hands up his arms to his shoulders before she pulled his face down to her, kissing his parted lips.

Adam fell into her kiss, holding her head between his large palms while he plundered her mouth. It wasn't until she slid her legs up his and crossed them over his ass that he began to stroke into her body. "You feel fucking incredible just like I knew you would," he whispered against her lips, setting up a rhythm of short, deep strokes that made her eyes roll back into her head.

Jeff watched his friend kiss Mikaela, her breasts crushed against his chest while his hips pistoned his cock into her pussy. She was so responsive, so passionate just like when she was on stage, that she captivated him. He couldn't tear his eyes off the ecstasy on her face if he tried. She looked so free, so at peace in this one instance that he just stared at her in wonder. His only wish was to see the same when he made love to her too and judging by the sounds of their slapping flesh and heated moans from the both of them; it wouldn't be long now before Jeff got his turn.

Not a minute later, Mikaela cried out her release with Adam just seconds behind her. He collapsed on top of her, panting heavily through his mouth against her flesh.

Jeff cocked his head curiously when she enfolded him within her arms and legs, running one hand into his hair and the other along his back, comforting him while he recovered. "Isn't he squashing you, darlin?" he asked with a questioning look.

"No, he's fine," she whispered, kissing his forehead and petting him until he finally settled down.

"Damn, baby, that was amazing," Adam sighed, rolling to his side while he smiled at her. "Hey! Jeff, where are you taking her?" he furrowed his brows, partially rising up when Jeff scooped her up in his arms and carried her off.

"I'm gonna clean her up. There's no way I'm getting your cum on my dick," he threw over his shoulder while he headed towards the bathroom. "Wait here one sec, baby," he set her down on the vanity, turning to run the water in the shower.

"You can let him suck me off your fingers but no on the doing me right after him, huh?" she cocked a brow at him, grinning when he smiled over his shoulder.

"We're close but not that close. Now get your sweet ass over here so I can wash you up and get you back into bed," he wagged his fingers at her, catching her waist when she hopped off the counter.

Jeff took no time at all, gently but quickly washing her pussy before he turned off the water, wrapped her in a towel and carried her back to his room. He couldn't keep the smile off his face the whole time; she blushed profusely from the moment he began to wash her. Adam was half asleep when he dumped her next to him, covering her body with his instantly.

"I've never seen anything as beautiful as you," Jeff whispered to her, committing every inch of her face to memory while he parted the towel. "You're so full of passion, it's in everything you do from your singing to the way you move on stage to when you're pissed to the way you react to our touch," he slid one hand between them, gripping his length and slid the head over her lips before he gently eased into her welcoming body. "That right there, the look on your face when we're inside of you is the most intoxicating thing I've ever seen and when you cum, it's fucking mind-blowing," he gasped with difficulty from the pressure she applied to his shaft.

"Jeff, please…" she panted through parted lips, begging him with her eyes for more.

"Okay, darlin," he nodded his head, setting a quick hard pace into her body. "Fuck, Mick, you feel incredible," he gasped, his hips slapping the cradle of her thighs. He kept up his steady rhythm, giving her everything he had and reveling in the look on her face while he made passionate love to her. "Baby?" he opened his eyes after a few minutes when she rolled them over until she was settled on top. "That's my girl," he smiled when she took control and rode him at the same pace he had set.

"Feels so good, baby," she moaned, planting her hands on his chest and undulated on his length.

Adam cracked his eyes open, watching his raven-haired beauty atop Jeff. She moved her hands back to his thighs, arching her back while she rode him. Her hair splayed across his skin, her full firm breasts bouncing ever so slightly as she did. Sweat began to glisten on that tanned skin and Adam had never felt so thirsty in his life.

"So sweet and tight, darlin," he growled from the heat of her surrounding him. He slid his hands under her ass and lifted her up his length, letting gravity take her down.

"Jeff…"

"Yes, baby, cum for me," he panted, holding her up in his hands and driving his cock up into her pussy. He forced his eyes to remain open on her face when she went over the edge, seeing the rapture there like he wished for until a second later, her quivering pussy ripped his release from him. "Fuck, Mick," he cried out, jerking his hips up into her until the last of his seed flooded her womb.

Adam opened his eyes a few moments later to find her draped over Jeff's chest, both of them gasping for breath. "Come here, sweetheart," he whispered, pulling her back into his chest.

Jeff rolled over, laying his head against her breasts and felt her arms envelop him like she had done earlier with Adam. He felt her breathing even out a few minutes later but stayed within the confines of her comforting embrace. "Do you think we can keep her?" he whispered to Adam, his words muffled against her flesh.

"I hope so cuz I really don't want to let this go," Adam whispered against her hair, running one hand along her arm to feel her soft skin against his.

* * *

A few hours later, Mikaela snapped awake with wide eyes. She was sandwiched between them, Jeff sleeping with his head on her chest and Adam wrapped around her like second skin. They looked so angelic now while they slept, all traces of their earlier desperation missing from those beautiful faces. She should have felt happy about that, instead shame and guilt flooded every inch of her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Philadelphia, Pennsylvania)

"They're here," Adam sighed in relief when he heard the music from the parking lot. "I wonder how she's gonna react to us being here?" he pocketed the keys to the rental, glancing at Jeff while he stared at the club with a furrowed brow.

"I don't know," he shrugged his shoulders. "She fucking split on us in the middle of the night, well early morning and left me alone in bed with you," he scowled at Adam before glancing at the doorman. "I, for one, want an explanation," he walked in, narrowing his eyes on the stage.

"She doesn't owe us one, Jeff. We have no claim on her," Adam said close to his ear while they moved through the crowd to a table. "You can put all your drinks on my tab tonight if we can have this table," he glanced amongst the group sitting closest to the stage.

"Deal if we can have autographs too," one guy said as he motioned for his friends to get up.

"Fine," Adam nodded his head, scribbling his signature across anything they handed him. "Jeff?"

"Later," he mumbled, standing with his hands on his waist and drilling his gaze at _his_ singer.

"I'll make sure you get his and thanks," Adam dismissed the group and pulled Jeff down into his seat. "Has she seen us yet?" he asked, glancing up at Mikaela.

"No, she hasn't opened her eyes yet but the guys look a little wigged out," he sighed, leaning forward to rest one elbow on the table.

(Mick) Hold up  
(Mick) Hold on  
(Mick) Don't be scared  
(Mick) You'll never change what's been and gone

(Mick) May your smile  
(Jesse) May your smile  
(Mick) Shine on  
(Jesse) Shine on  
(Mick) Don't be scared  
(Jesse) Don't be scared  
(Mick) Your destiny will keep you on

(Mick) 'Cause all of the stars have faded away  
(Mick) Just try not to worry, you'll see them some day  
(Mick) Take what you need and be on your way  
(Mick) And stop crying your heart out

(Mick) Get up  
(Jesse) Get up  
(Mick) Come on  
(Jesse) Come on  
(Mick) Why you scared?  
(Jesse) I'm not scared  
(Mick) You'll never change what's been and gone

(Mick) 'Cause all of the stars have faded away  
(Mick) Just try not to worry, you'll see them some day  
(Mick) Take what you need and be on your way  
(Mick) And stop crying your heart out

She opened her eyes, stifling a gasp when she saw them sitting there, staring at her with intense green and blue eyes. Jeff had a look of an angry pain in his gaze while Adam just looked worried. She swallowed heavily, lowering her eyes to the mic while she finished the last two verses.

(Mick) 'Cause all of the stars have faded away  
(Mick) Just try not to worry, you'll see them some day  
(Mick) Just take what you need and be on your way  
(Mick) And stop crying your heart out

(Mick) We're all of us stars, we're fading away  
(Mick) Just try not to worry, you'll see us some day  
(Mick) Just take what you need and be on your way  
(Mick) And stop crying your heart out  
(Mick) Stop crying your heart out  
(Mick) Stop crying your heart out

Mikaela glanced over their heads to the crowd while they applauded before she turned to her band. "Let's pick this up," she darted her eyes over the lot of them, catching their short nods and guarded eyes while she adjusted the mic. The intro began, her body grinding to the music before her eyes settled on the table and she sang with everything she had inside her.

(Mick) Walked a fine line, slipped the edge under me  
(Mick) Rise above a suicide and taking it outta me  
(Mick) Got a feeling, it's going far away, yeah  
(Mick) Licking the wounds from yesterday

(Mick with Jesse backing up) Gonna fly high, taking my time, strip down to nothing  
(Mick with Jesse backing up) Gonna try, but there's no rest for the wicked

(Mick) Been through the skin of a dragon a thousand times  
(Mick) Yet every day I live for you, still I'm not alive  
(Mick) Got a feeling, I'm gonna fall away  
(Mick) Gimme a sign, one reason that I should stay

(Mick with Jesse backing up) Gonna fly high, taking my time, strip down to nothing  
(Mick with Jesse backing up) Gonna try, but there's no rest for the wicked  
(Mick with Jesse backing up) Gonna fly high, take my time, strip down to nothing  
(Mick with Jesse backing up) Gonna try, but there's no rest for the wicked

(Mick with Jesse backing up) Are you ready to know just who I am?  
(Mick with Jesse backing up) Do you think you can make me a better man?  
(Mick) Crack me open, expose me to your ways  
(Mick with Jesse backing up) But ignorance and arrogance are my ways  
(Mick) Oh yeah  
(Mick) No rest for the wicked baby!

"You've gotta love her fire," Adam smiled, watching her hold the mic stand with one hand while she partially turned her body and banged her head to the music.

"That's the problem, isn't it?" Jeff darted his eyes to his friend, the hollowness he felt inside infecting Adam's mood until his smile faded.

(Mick with Jesse backing up) Gonna fly high, take my time, strip down to nothing  
(Mick with Jesse backing up) Gonna try, but there's no rest for the wicked  
(Mick with Jesse backing up) Gonna fly high, take my time, strip down to nothing  
(Mick with Jesse backing up) Gonna try, but there's no rest for the wicked

"Jeff, what're you doing?" Adam asked when his friend rose from his seat.

"Pleading our case," he called out to him as he jumped up on the stage. "As your recent new talent, I thought it'd be cool if I just came up," he smiled at Mikaela when her mouth gaped open. "You guys don't mind, do you?" he asked the crowd, not giving her a chance to object.

"I guess not," she said with a tight smile while the audience applauded. "Did you have something specific in mind?" she grated out of clenched teeth.

"Definitely," he leaned close to her, his eyes drilling into hers for a moment before he turned to the guys. They nodded their approval, Jesse moving to sit on a stool with his acoustic. He situated the mic between them, resting his hand on it while he stared into her eyes and began to sing.

(Jeff) Do you see me, sittin here  
(Jeff) Waiting for you, to say anything  
(Jeff) Head hung low, kickin stones down  
(Jeff) Kickin stones down the road to hell now  
(Jeff) I'm waiting for you, to say anything, anything

(Jeff and Mick) I know you are the only one  
(Jeff and Mick) A little taste of heaven  
(Jeff and Mick) You know I am the only one  
(Jeff and Mick) Your bitter taste of hell

(Jeff and Mick) Your eyes scream the end is creepin into me  
(Jeff) 37 stitches to keep the pain in  
(Jeff and Mick) I know you are the only one  
(Jeff and Mick) On the darkest side of the sun

(Jeff) On the darkest side of the sun  
(Jeff) Ooh yeah

(Jeff) We followed the pop of sweet whistlin'  
(Jeff and Mick) Guided down the path by the wrong hand  
(Jeff) Closed my eyes for the chance of a better view  
(Jeff) Closed my ears so I couldn't hear you

(Jeff) I know you are the one  
(Jeff) You know I am the one  
(Jeff) Your bitter taste of hell

(Jeff and Mick) I know you are the only one  
(Jeff and Mick) A little taste of heaven  
(Jeff and Mick) You know I am the only one  
(Jeff and Mick) Your bitter taste of hell

(Jeff and Mick) Your eyes scream the end is creepin into me  
(Jeff and Mick) 37 stitches to keep the pain in  
(Jeff and Mick) I know you are the only one  
(Jeff) On the darkest side of the sun

(Jeff) On the darkest side of the sun

(Jeff) Do you see me, sittin here  
(Jeff) Waiting for you, to say anything  
(Jeff) Head hung low, kickin stones down  
(Jeff) Kickin stones down the road to hell now  
(Jeff) Waiting for you, I'm waiting for you  
(Jeff and Mick) To say anything, Yeah!

(Jeff and Mick) I know you are the only one  
(Jeff and Mick) A little taste of heaven  
(Jeff and Mick) You know I am the only one  
(Jeff and Mick) Your bitter taste of hell

(Jeff and Mick) Your eyes scream the end is creepin into me  
(Jeff and Mick) 37 stitches, 37 stitches, Yeah!  
(Jeff and Mick) I know you are the only one  
(Jeff and Mick) On the darkest side of the sun

(Jeff) I know, I know  
(Jeff) You are the one  
(Jeff) On the darkest side of the sun

(Jeff) On the darkest side of the sun

Jeff palmed her cheek while Jesse strummed the last few chords, relaying his hurt with his eyes but something else as well. The trance was broken when the crowd cheered and he turned to smile with a wave. "Thanks, uh, we're taking a break," he mumbled into the mic before he dragged Mikaela off the stage by her wrist.

Adam rose from his seat with a smirk, following them through the club to the back.

"What the hell was that all about?" Jeff rounded on her, backing her into a wall.

"You tell me," she crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at him with fire in her black eyes. "You make a bet on which one of you lays me first then follow me from club to club, try to get me fucked up and then take turns fucking me into the mattress. I just expected that I was supposed to be gone in the morning since apparently I'm your road whore! Upset I left before you paid for services rendered?"

"Where the fuck is this coming from?" Jeff narrowed his eyes, invading her personal space by standing chest to chest with her. "Don't even go there, Mick. I saw how you held Adam after he came; you did the same with me. It wasn't a fuck to you and it definitely wasn't to us either!"

"Jeff, calm down," Adam placed his arms between them, separating them by a foot and no more since Jeff refused to budge any further. "Man, what happened to that country charm you bragged about?"

"It went out the door with her when she left me alone in bed with you! Waking up with your arm around my waist isn't helping my mood either," he grumbled, getting angrier when he saw a brief smirk flash across her face.

"Mikaela, you know it wasn't like that, baby," Adam said softly, placing a hand on her shoulder. "We've said it a few times but its kind of hard to explain how it is for us," he sighed, rubbing his forehead. "Our lives suck," he shrugged his shoulders with a lopsided smirk when she glanced at him. "They do, we hate it at times and the other times we just try to survive the loneliness of it. The fans are really all that make it worthwhile and just barely. We were looking for something and we found that in you. We can't even use the excuse that we don't know you very well cuz that really isn't true. Yeah, we just met but what you do for a living tells everything about you and Jeff and I need that person in our lives," he whispered, playing with the fingers of her right hand. "I know that sounds like a line but Mick, there's just something about you that eases the pain we carry inside and we don't want to let it go," he said softly, raising his serious eyes to meet her hard ones.

"If anyone knows what life on the road is like it's you," Jeff added after he calmed down, his eyes lowered to the floor. "Looking out the window at another strange town every day, being away from home, after a while it takes everything you've got inside you to just hold on by your fingernails and I'm losing my grip," he whispered before he glanced back up at her face. "You've got a hard exterior when you're one on one with someone but when you're on that stage, you can't hide who you are inside. You couldn't hide it when you were with us last night either," he turned to her, placing a hand on her cheek. "You need us just as much as we need you. You're just too goddamn stubborn to admit it."

"I need…I need to get back on stage," she whispered with lowered eyes, turning to leave until Jeff caught her wrist.

"Something is keeping you from letting go, holding you back," Jeff said as he held on to her wrist. "I just want you to know that you've got nothing to fear from us. We'd never hurt you," he whispered, leaning forward to kiss her cheek before he let her go. "What do you think?" he asked after she returned to the floor of the club.

"She's hurting just as much as we are but for different reasons," Adam kept his eyes on her back as she made her way through the crowd to the stage. "Come on," he jerked his head, moving back out towards their table.

The band was already set up on stools with their acoustics, Mick sitting in the center with her legs bouncing on the foot support. She kept her eyes on their tabletop, not lifting them once when the music began.

(Mick) Taken by surprise  
(Mick) By the size of my brain  
(Mick) Knowing all the time  
(Mick) All the lies, all the games  
(Mick and Jesse) Thinking up a storm  
(Mick and Jesse) When it storms it's going to rain  
(Mick) Taking what's mine  
(Mick) All the time, all the time

(Mick) Take some for yourself  
(Mick and Jesse) It's all good for something  
(Mick) When there's no more to give  
(Mick and Jesse) The window will shine in the light  
(Mick) On what's left for me

(Mick) Know in your mind  
(Mick) Know in your mind  
(Mick) That you've got to remember your name  
(Jesse) Got to remember your name  
(Mick) Know in your mind  
(Mick) Know in your mind  
(Mick) That you've got to remember your name  
(Jesse) Got to remember your name

(Mick) Staggering around  
(Mick and Jesse) Can't find a place to sit down  
(Mick) Nothing suits my ass  
(Mick and Jesse) Toast to some champagne of pain  
(Mick and Jesse) I know you can bring us all a bottle

(Mick) Remember a time  
(Mick) When time was your friend  
(Mick) And you could make him lend you a hand  
(Mick) Now there's a place  
(Mick) Where taking takes place  
(Mick and Jesse) And time just gets in your way

(Mick) Take some for yourself  
(Mick and Jesse) It's all good for something  
(Mick) When there's no more to give  
(Mick and Jesse) The window will shine in the light  
(Jesse) On what's left for me

(Mick) Know in your mind  
(Mick) Know in your mind  
(Mick) That you've got to remember your name  
(Jesse) Got to remember your name  
(Mick) Know in your mind  
(Mick and Jesse) Know in your mind  
(Jesse) That you've got to remember your name  
(Mick) Got to remember your name!  
(Jesse) Know in your mind  
(Mick and Jesse) Know in your mind  
(Jesse) That you've got to remember your name  
(Mick) Got to remember your name  
(Jesse) Know in your mind  
(Mick and Jesse) Know in your mind  
(Mick and Jesse) That you've got to remember your name  
(Mick) Yeah

(Mick) Take some for yourself  
(Mick and Jesse) It's all good for something  
(Mick) When there's no more to give  
(Mick and Jesse) The window will shine in the light

(Mick) Take some for yourself  
(Mick and Jesse) It's all good for something  
(Mick) When there's no more to give  
(Mick and Jesse) The window will shine in the light  
(Mick) On what's left for me!  
(Mick) What's left for me?

"Something happened to her," Adam said softly, leaning across the table so that Jeff could hear him over the applause while his eyes remained riveted to the woman that worked her magic on his aching heart.

"Something fucked up that made her close herself off," Jeff replied back, studying Mikaela's silent form, ignoring her band mates when they asked for the next tune. "She isn't totally closed off, we proved that last night but she's fighting it. Hold up," he leaned forward, clasping his hands on the table when her eyes darted up to them while she whispered to Zack and the others. "I think she's gonna give us some insight judging by the looks on the guys faces."

(Mick) She came calling  
(Mick) One early morning  
(Mick) She showed her crown of thorns  
(Mick) She whispered softly  
(Mick) To tell a story  
(Mick) About how she had been wronged  
(Mick) As she lay lifeless  
(Mick) He stole her innocence  
(Mick) And this is how she carried on  
(Mick) This is how she carried on

(Mick) Well I guess she closed her eyes  
(Mick) And just imagined everything's alright  
(Mick) But she could not hide her tears  
(Mick) 'Cause they were sent to wash away those years  
(Mick) They were sent to wash away those years

(Mick) My anger's violent  
(Mick) But still I'm silent  
(Mick) Tragedy strikes at home

Her eyes flicked up to theirs, holding their gazes for the rest of the song.

(Mick) I know this decadence is shared by millions  
(Mick) Remember you're not alone  
(Mick) Remember you're not alone

(Mick and Jesse) Well if you just close your eyes  
(Mick) And just imagine everything's alright  
(Mick and Jesse) But do not hide your tears  
(Mick) 'Cause they were sent to wash away those years  
(Mick and Jesse) Well if you just close your eyes  
(Mick) And just imagine everything's alright  
(Mick and Jesse) But do not hide your tears  
(Mick) 'Cause they were sent to wash away those years  
(Mick) They were sent to wash away those years  
(Mick) Maybe we can wash away those years

(Mick) For we have crossed many oceans  
(Mick) And we labor in between  
(Mick) In life there are many quotients  
(Mick) And I hope I find the mean  
(Mick) the mean, the mean

(Mick and Jesse) Well if you just close your eyes  
(Mick) And just imagine everything's alright  
(Mick and Jesse) But do not hide your tears  
(Mick) 'Cause they were sent to wash away those years  
(Mick and Jesse) Well if you just close your eyes  
(Mick) And just imagine everything's alright  
(Mick and Jesse) But do not hide your tears  
(Mick) 'Cause they were sent to wash away those years  
(Mick) Maybe we can wash away those years  
(Mick) I hope that you can wash away those years

"Someone broke her," Adam said through clenched teeth, angry that anyone could hurt someone with such a beautiful spirit.

"And I guess that's the draw, huh? We're three fucked up broken people that spend all of our time with strangers in strange places, making them happy while we're lonely and hurting, desperate to keep what bit of ourselves we have left intact," Jeff sighed, running a hand over his face to ease his frustration.

"Enough of this shit, it's time to vent," Mikaela stood up, kicking her stool back out of the way. "Get your asses up, put a fist in the air and cut loose," she placed both hands over the top of the mic, setting her stance to allow her to move.

(Mick) I can't find the rhyme in all my reason  
(Mick) Lost sense of time and all seasons  
(Mick) Feel I've been beaten down  
(Mick) By the words of men who have no grounds  
(Mick) Can't sleep beneath the trees of wisdom  
(Mick) When your ax has cut the roots that feed them  
(Mick) Forked tongues in bitter mouths  
(Mick) Can drive a man to bleed from inside out

(Mick) What if you did?  
(Mick) What if you lied?  
(Mick) What if I avenge?  
(Mick) What if eye for an eye?

(Mick) I've seen the wicked fruit of your vine  
(Mick) Destroy the man who lacks a strong mind  
(Mick) Human pride sings a vengeful song  
(Mick) Inspired by the times you've been walked on  
(Mick) My stage is shared by many millions  
(Mick) Who lift their hands up high because they feel this  
(Mick) We are one, we are strong  
(Mick) The more you hold us down the more we press on

"Come on!" She had her fist in the air, pumping it forward when they pressed on. The crowd mimicked every motion she made before they joined her in the chorus.

(Everyone) What if you did?  
(Everyone) What if you lied?  
(Everyone) What if I avenge?  
(Everyone) What if eye for an eye?

Her eyes darted down to the guys while she lowered her tone.

(Mick) I know I can't hold my hate inside my mind  
(Mick) 'Cause what consumes your thoughts controls your life  
(Mick) So, I'll just ask a question  
(Mick) A lonely simple question

She smirked, glancing back at the crowd when they joined in again.

(Everyone) I'll just ask one question  
(Everyone) What if? What if?  
(Everyone) What if? What if?  
(Everyone) What If I?

(Everyone) What if? What if?  
(Everyone) What if? What if?  
(Everyone) What If I?

"Fuck, man, look at her go," Adam shook his head in amazement. Mikaela had the mic in her hand, moving from one side of the stage to the other pointing at the crowd who yelled even louder. He grinned when she pointed a hard finger at their table before he joined in with the rest of them.

(Everyone) What if? What if?  
(Everyone) What if? What if?  
(Everyone) What If I?

(Everyone) What if? What if?  
(Everyone) What if? What if?  
(Everyone) What If I?

(Everyone) What if you did?  
(Everyone) What if you lied?  
(Everyone) What if I avenge?  
(Everyone) What if eye for an eye?

(Everyone) What if your words could be judged like a crime?

(Mick) What if? What if?  
(Mick) What if? What if?  
(Mick) What If I?

(Everyone) What if? What if?  
(Everyone) What if? What if?  
(Everyone) What If I?

(Everyone) What if? What if?  
(Everyone) What if? What if?  
(Everyone) What If I?

(Everyone) What if? What if?  
(Everyone) What if? What if?  
(Everyone) What If I?

"Peace," she cleared her throat during the applause, her eyes darting over the crowd while she nodded her head. "Night," she held up the peace symbol on her fingers while she quickly departed the stage, moving through the crowd to hit the back door.

"She's bailing on us," Jeff grumbled, pushing out of his chair to follow her. Adam was right behind him when they made it into the backstage area and both of them skidded to a halt. "What the fuck?" Mikaela was in the arms of another man, her face buried in his chest, his tattoo covered arms holding her tight while he buried his nose in her neck. "Holy shit," Jeff whispered with a gaping mouth when the man glanced up at them.

"No shit, holy shit. I know who you are," he gave them a broad smile, wrapping his left arm around Mikaela's waist and held out his right. "Sully Erna," he introduced himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Mikaela sat on the sofa in another hotel suite, her legs folded up beside her, leaning against Sully while she watched the television, pretending not to listen in on their conversation. Jeff and Adam accompanied them back to Sully's room at his insistence and had been talking about their respective careers since. She was more than a little uncomfortable being in the same room with her best friend and recently acquired bedmates and the vibes she was picking up from Jeff had her wound tight enough to spring off the sofa in an instant.

"So, how did you two meet my Mick?" he smiled, hugging her a little closer to his side.

"We walked into a club she was playing 4 days ago. Just so happens we've had gigs in the same cities she's been playing," Jeff shrugged his shoulders, trying to get past the possessive urge to pull her away from her friend.

"We think its fate that we keep ending up at the same place," Adam's eyes lit on hers, a broad smile on his face.

"Might be," Sully shrugged, glancing down at her. "She's erratic in her scheduling so I'd say it's a miracle that you'd end up in the same cities 4 days in a row," he laughed, flinching when she pinched his side. "Easy, babe, you know it's true."

"So, what are you doing here? Just a friendly visit or what?" Jeff asked, narrowing his eyes on the always smiling frontman of Godsmack.

"No, we've got a gig in Pittsburgh tomorrow night and I came to ask grumpy here if she wanted to join us," he squinted his eyes, making a face of dread when her dark eyes flashed to his, a brief look of horror on her face. "Come on, babe. Please," he made a pouty face, batting his eyelashes at her in an effort to sway her.

"Are you high? I told you I was never gonna set foot on the stage again," she snapped, swinging her legs over the side of the sofa and taking her feet. "Sully, I can't believe you're even asking me," she walked off with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Mick, I want you there. The guys want you there," he pushed himself to his feet, moving to stand behind her. "Baby, it's just one night. Please," he said softly, taking her shoulders in his hands. "I really want you up there with me, it would mean the world to me, please," he whispered in her ear, moving his hands down to her midsection and pulled her back to his chest.

"You're a dick," she grumbled, walking out of his embrace towards the door.

"Yeah, I am but does that mean you'll do it?" he sighed, settling his hands on his waist.

"I'll think about it!" she snapped, letting the door slam behind her.

"Fuck, she's impossible," he shook his head, turning to the guys with an instant smile forming, "but you can't help but love her."

"I completely get that," Adam nodded his head with a grin.

"You do, huh?" Sully cocked his head at them as he sat back down. "So, what is going on with you two and my girl?"

"She's not your girl," Jeff muttered beneath his breath, flashing his eyes to her best friend and finding a broad grin on his face. "What?"

"I knew it," Sully shook his head. "I saw you watching her from the back, man. I know that look, both of you have it bad. And for the record, she'll never be your girl unless I say its okay," he stretched his arms over the back of the sofa, a smug smile in place that he could stick it to these two. "You see, Mikaela and I have an arrangement. She'll never get emotionally invested in anyone ever again unless I approve of him…them," he flicked his gaze to Adam, shook his head and returned his attention to Jeff. "Whatever, the point is she's made some poor choices in the past and doesn't trust herself anymore so she's left it up to me. Well, I insisted actually, didn't give her a choice."

"It was Aaron, wasn't it?" Jeff narrowed his eyes on Sully, registering the surprise on the man's face. "She didn't say anything but the guys told us she had problems with him in the past and this song she sang earlier pretty much laid it out there for anyone with a brain to read."

"Yeah, he, uh, fucked her up pretty bad. He…uh," Sully trailed off, the color draining from his face while he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I know what he did! I don't need to fucking hear it," Adam shot off the sofa, storming towards the door. "I'm going to check on Mikaela!"

Jeff clasped his hands between his knees when the door slammed a second time within five minutes. "He's grown protective of her, hence the sudden change in his mood. Look, man, I'm sorry I'm giving you shit, I'm being a total dick when you've been nothing but cool as shit," he said softly, glancing up at the stoic man. "I know you're her best friend, the closest thing she has in life but you'll forgive me if I want that for myself. The second I heard her voice she became a part of me, a part that neither Adam nor I want to live without. She fills a void in us and I think we fill one in her."

"She has a talent for that. I remember the day I first heard her," Sully leaned back, smiling softly with his eyes closed as he relived it in his mind. "Fuck, I fell in love with her and hadn't seen her yet. Then I saw her and damn, that woman is fine, talk about an instant hard on," he opened his eyes, leaning forward with a laugh that Jeff couldn't help but return. "She came on with the band, referred to us by James Hetfield of all people, to fine tune our voices."

"Hetfield? Are you shitting me?"

"Nope, she's the one that did his voice makeover and I'd call that a miracle worker," he laughed again, leaning forward with his arms on his knees. "I mean in their early days the raunch was the way but he had to change that shit up, you know?"

"Guess she did a good job. He sounds like a singer now," Jeff chuckled, shaking his head. "Sully, I don't know what to call this thing, what we feel for her but we don't want to lose it. We won't hurt her, man, I swear and I know it's a fucking trip that it's me and Adam but it's just the way it is. It's blowing our minds that we feel like this so soon after meeting her but…it's just the way it is," he shook his head feebly, frustrated that his usual way with words escaped him now.

"Tell you what," Sully smirked, scooting to the edge of the sofa. "If you can talk her into doing the show tomorrow then I just might give you a chance and if you two pass the test then I might try to break down that bitch of a wall of hers."

"Do we get tickets?"

"Backstage, fucker," he held out his hand with a grin, shaking Jeff's with a conspiratorial nod.

"Deal, bitch," Jeff smirked. "The thought of seeing her on-stage, man, it's just making my mouth water."

"You have no fucking idea," Sully smiled, crossing his arms behind his head.

* * *

"What are you two up to?" Jeff asked when he entered Mikaela's suite. She was lying on the couch with her head on Adam's lap just staring off into space.

"Just sittin here, man," Adam shook his head sadly, letting her hair sift through his fingers.

"Hey, baby," Jeff sat on the floor in her line of sight, placing his hand on her forearm. "You giving any thought to his request?"

"I'm thinking about the last time I was on tour actually," she said in a subdued tone. "It wasn't with him."

"Staind," Adam breathed out like he'd been punched in the gut. "It happened on the road, add that to the in-fighting you had with Sully and his band and I can see why you have an aversion to touring," he growled softly, lifting her upper body off his lap and pulled her into his chest.

"I guess you two are quicker than I thought," she said through a tight throat.

"I feel like an asshole," Jeff sighed, holding his forehead in his hand. "I didn't know and I just promised him I'd try to talk you into doing it," he said sadly when she turned to look at him.

"Don't feel like an asshole," she chuckled, resting her hand on his arm. "Sully knows my reasons but like everything else, he tries to get me past my hang ups by making me face them head on. Overbearing little shit," she laughed with a genuine smile. "The real bitch of it is that he knows I'm gonna do it. He knew when he asked, he knew before he made you promise. I can't ever say no to him and he knows it. That is how much of a dick he is."

"You're gonna do it?" Jeff cocked his head, a smile forming on his face.

"Mick, are you sure?"

"Yeah, Adam, I'm sure," she glanced up at him, moving her free hand to his whiskered cheek. "Will you be there?"

"We're off tomorrow and he's giving us backstage. Oh, we'll be there," Jeff nodded his head, eager for Sully to fulfill his part of the deal.

"Sweet. In that case, I need to crash or I'll never make it through the show. Too much fucking moving around on the big stage," she sighed, moving to sit up. "I get as much exercise as you do in the ring, it really sucks."

"Well then let's get you to bed then, darlin," Jeff stood up, taking her hands in his and pulled her to her feet.

"I got this, man," Adam grinned, sweeping her up in his arms and carried her towards her bedroom. "Do you feel like a shower before we crash, babe?"

"Who said you could stay?" she arched a brow at him when he veered towards the bathroom.

"Like you could possibly kick us out," he smirked with a shrug and set her down on the vanity. "Run the water, man," Adam told Jeff while he pulled her shirt over her head and off her arms. "We're gonna wash your hair and this gorgeous bod and then put you in bed," he said with a gleam in his eyes while he worked the buttons on her jeans.

"The two of you are gonna do that?" she swallowed convulsively when Jeff stripped off his shirt. "I do need sleep tonight. I did mention that, right?" she asked nervously when Adam placed her on her feet and pulled her jeans down her legs. "Oh shit," she whispered when he planted a kiss and a light lick at her pussy while he was on his knees.

"You'll sleep just fine, baby," he grinned at her, pulling his shirt over his head and tossed it on to the growing pile of clothes on the floor. Adam's eyes fixed on her face, a look of excitement in his gaze when her hands went to his waistband and wrenched the buttons open. "Mikaela," he said softly, cupping her cheek when she glanced up into his eyes. "You're a beautiful, desirable woman that I just can't get out of my head," he whispered, his crystal blue eyes sparkling when she smiled softly with a blush.

"Have you tried? You should really try," she whispered, lowering his jeans down his long legs.

"We don't want to," Jeff came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her midsection and kissed along her neck. "I guess that's why we hunted you down tonight and I was so shitty with you. I'm sorry, by the way," he turned her face towards him, placing a tender kiss on her parted lips.

"Let's get her showered and in bed, man," Adam quirked a brow at Jeff when he felt her tremble against his chest.

"Yeah," Jeff nodded his head, walking backwards into the shower stall, pulling her along by the hand while Adam kept a hold of her shoulders.

Mikaela stood facing Jeff, the spray of water saturating their blond and black locks while they stared into each other's eyes. His expressive green orbs hid nothing of his feelings from her. She glanced over her shoulder, up at Adam and saw the same look in his blue eyes before she sighed and lowered her head. "I don't understand any of this," she shook her head, seemingly lost within the emotions these two men stirred in her. "You both want something from me that I don't know if I can give. I don't know if I have it in me anymore," she shrugged her shoulders helplessly.

"I know you do," Jeff lifted her chin, feeling his heart clench in his chest when her tears mixed with the water. "I see it in you when you're on-stage; I felt it in you when we were together."

"You didn't lose what's inside you because of that prick, baby," Adam whispered in her ear, wrapping his arms across her breasts. "After I made love to you, I felt you hold me and it felt so good to have someone actually care about me, comfort me. You wanted to take my pain away just as much if not more than you wanted me to take away yours. That isn't a broken person," he breathed out against the shell of her ear, kissing the delicate skin just beneath. "You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," he gasped when she turned to face him, tracing his fingertips along her jaw.

Jeff stood with the water running over his head and face, down his shoulders and back just watching as Adam kept his eyes locked on Mikaela's while he slowly lowered his lips down to claim hers. The feelings he had for this woman were running rampant in his system. He thought he had a better understanding of why they fell so hard for her so fast over Adam. With his musical talent, he understood how people reflected their inner beings in their music but if he was honest with himself, he was mystified by it. What started as a bet between them turned into something else the very night they claimed her. He thought he'd be jealous of his friend at the very least but he couldn't tear his eyes from them. "You two are really hot together," he said aloud unintentionally. "Uh, don't take that in a fucked up way, man," he lowered his head with a blush when Adam smirked at him.

"Jeff, I couldn't imagine anything sexier than when I saw you with her. The two of you together, well you're beautiful," Adam shrugged his shoulders, his cheeks coloring.

"Do you two want to be alone?" Mikaela glanced between them with an arched brow, holding her straight-face for a moment while their mouths just gaped open before she started laughing. "I'm fucking kidding," she slapped Adam's chest while she grabbed on to Jeff's arm to pull him closer. "You two literally screwed me out of my massage last night so don't think for a second that I'm not getting my bath out of you. Now wash my hair," she told Jeff before she glanced at Adam, "and you…"

"Yes, ma'am," he gave her a beaming smile, grabbing the soap to lather up her skin.

She kept a shy smile while she stared at Jeff, her eyes occasionally falling closed while his skillful fingers massaged her scalp but always opening to fall into his eyes. "I don't think I've ever seen anyone with such expressive eyes before," she whispered, running her index finger along the skin beside his right eye. "You say everything with your eyes. Mine are pitch black, I look like a demon but your heart shines in yours. I can see everything," she said softly against his lips, keeping his gaze while she slipped her tongue into his mouth.

"What do you see?" he gasped against her lips when she broke their kiss. "Tell me, please," he whispered, letting her see everything in his green depths.

"I see a beautiful soul, so alive and vibrant but troubled at the same time. You're splintering, letting it all get to you, under this beautiful skin," she said in a broken tone, running her hand along his tattoo-covered shoulder. "You both are the same, have the same pains," she glanced down at Adam, on his knees at her side, staring up at her with the same painful look in his blue depths. "I know that pain well; it's an old friend that I'd like to rip out of me. It's funny though," she smiled softly with a shake of her head. "There's no trace of it when we're on-stage. The two of you looked so free when I got you up there," she caressed both of their whiskered jaws with a serene look on her face.

"I haven't had that much fun in a long time. I love singing, love music and having that with you, sharing that with you, it definitely made me feel alive again," Jeff blushed, nuzzling his face into her touch.

"He and I came into the industry around the same time," Adam stood up, his arm wrapping around her back to rest his hand on her hip. "We were young, very young and looked forward to the big stage for so long. I don't think it was what either of us thought it would be but we adjusted, got into it, lived it and let it burn a hole straight through us. I just got back from a hiatus and I want to leave again, so does he," he jerked his chin towards Jeff, keeping his gaze just below hers. "The time we spend with you, either here or on the stage, fills us back up, patches that hole," he whispered, clearing his throat when she tilted up his chin to meet his watery eyes.

"I think I'm flattered," she said with a smirk but her gaze went soft on his emotional eyes.

"You should be," Adam laughed, a brilliant smile on his handsome face. "Let's get you rinsed off and get to bed," he turned her towards the showerhead with a hand on her nape, shaking his head at Jeff's grin.

"Who knew you could be so dramatic, man? A heart, Adam? The locker room would be fucking shocked," Jeff chuckled.

"Shut up, dick," Adam lowered his head, a blush coloring his cheeks.

* * *

"You've got the most amazing eyes I've ever seen too," Jeff panted against her lips, staring deep into those obsidian depths while he stroked his cock leisurely into her body. "I've never seen anyone with totally black eyes before. They just go on forever, reflecting what's in mine, what I feel back at me," he whispered, kissing her lips while keeping her gaze.

"Always thought I looked evil," she breathed out when he pushed hard enough, deep enough to brush her cervix.

"Fuck no, its erotic as hell," he growled low in his throat.

Mikaela blushed; averting her eyes to the side and found Adam's piercing blues on her while he stroked his length in his hand, watching the two of them intently. "Do you need help with that, handsome?" she darted her eyes from his to his hard length.

"I already took you once but damn, if the two of you didn't get me hard again," he swallowed heavily, panting from the fire that raged in his groin.

"Let me up, Jeffrey," she glanced up into her lover's eyes, stroking his whiskered jaw with a gentle hand. She felt empty in more ways than the obvious when he pulled his length from her body. "Lean up against the headboard, baby," she jerked her head at Adam, rolling over on her hands and knees. "Yes," she hissed when Jeff re-entered her from behind, rising up with her back to his chest. "Damn, you're beyond incredible," she whimpered when he pistoned his cock up into her pussy, his arm wrapped tight across her breasts.

Adam moved to sit up in front of her, his eyes darting down to the sight of Jeff's dick penetrating that delicious heat he'd grown addicted to. His mouth fell open when she opened her eyes, seeing the exact hunger they had for her reflecting in those wells of ebony. He kept his wide eyes on her when she leant forward, her face buried in his lap and took him into the heat of her mouth. "Holy fucking shit," his breath slammed out of his lungs, his hands holding on to her hair while she throated him so perfectly.

Jeff wanted to smile, he wanted to laugh at the expression of pure ecstasy on Adam's face but couldn't. The feeling of being complete while he was with her, inside of her just overwhelmed him. His hands gripped her hips almost painfully tight, pulling her slight but muscular body back into his frenzied penetration.

Mikaela moved on Adam through instinct and his constant tugging of her hair alone. Jeff was really working his hips hard and fast now, pulling almost all the way out and driving completely in on each thrust. She moaned loudly around Adam's cock, the vibration of it making his hips jerk faster, his hands pull harder. She felt him swell impossibly thicker in her mouth before he exploded down her throat, his hips still jerking as she swallowed convulsively around his length. She did one last upwards sweep on his cock, cleaning him up as she went before releasing him from her mouth and sat up against Jeff once again.

"Fuck yes, baby!" Jeff shouted, moving his hands to her ribcage to lift her up and down his cock, slamming up into her on every downwards motion. He filled her perfectly, her body was made for him and he worshipped it now. "Put your hands on Adam's shoulders, Mick. I want you to look in his eyes when you cum," he panted out, his eyes darting to Adam's when she moved to do his bidding.

Adam held her passion-filled face between his hands, staring at the agony/ecstasy in those inky black depths while he heard Jeff's hips slap hard against her luscious ass. "She's going over," he grinned when he saw that look on her face, the one he'd seen just 45 minutes ago.

"I know, fuck," Jeff gritted out when her pussy contracted all along his length. It was all it took, three more thrusts into her and he howled out his release.

Adam sifted his fingers through her loose wet strands when her head collapsed on his shoulder. He kissed her cheek, moving one hand to her neck while she struggled to control her breathing. "You okay, baby?" he asked softly, chuckling when she nodded weakly against his chin. "Get out of her, man. She's exhausted," he jerked his head at Jeff, waiting until his friend pulled free from her body and dropped to their side before he rolled her in between them.

"Can I sleep now?" she asked breathlessly, her breasts rising and falling quickly.

* * *

"Morning!" Sully smiled when Adam opened the door, walking past him into Mikaela's suite. "Where's my baby?" he asked, moving to the bedroom door to find her naked lying on her stomach, the sheet draped over her ass. "Fuck, Mick, wake up! We need to hit the airport in a few hours," he moved to the bed, shaking her bare shoulder.

"If you don't let me sleep and stop shaking me, you'll never play guitar or fuck another woman again," she mumbled into her pillow.

"I forgot how fucking cranky you are in the morning," he laughed, avoiding her swatting arm. "Don't make me pick your ass up and throw you in the shower. Wake up!" he swatted a hand down on her butt, jumping back from the bed when she rolled over and sat up so quickly that he was amazed by her speed. "I also forgot how fucking hot you are," he grinned, running his gaze over her heaving breasts.

"You're a dick," she grumbled at him.

"So you keep telling me but you love me all the same," he shrugged his shoulders.

"Coffee or you're a dead man," she leveled her tired eyes on him, scrubbing a hand over her face.

"I've got that, baby," Jeff said, carrying in a mug from the living area. "Here ya go," he sat beside her, easing it into her hands before he ran his hand over her hair, kissing her temple when she sipped it.

"How can the two of you be awake after last night?" she mumbled, savoring the hazelnut flavored brew he brought her.

"It's our day off and we don't like to waste it. Besides, we've got a concert to see tonight," Adam smiled from the doorway, furrowing his brow when his cell rang an instant later.

"What did these two do to my baby last night?" Sully inched closer to the bed, playing with her but kept Jeff between them in case her infamous morning temper got the best of her again.

"Kept me awake for hours, shut up," she darted her eyes up to her best friend's, knowing he was about to comment.

"You picked two athletes as lovers, babe. You should've anticipated it being a vigorous marathon, times two," Sully grinned from ear to ear when her cold, black eyes leveled on him. "Easy there, Mick," he held up his hands when she passed her coffee to Jeff, lowering one leg over the edge of the bed. "Come on now, baby, oh shit," he backed up when she launched out of the bed, running towards him until Adam intercepted her, wrapping his arms around her midsection.

"Don't fuck him up, babe, or we won't have a concert to attend tonight. Go get your gorgeous ass in the shower and I'll have breakfast sent up," he set her down, swatting her backside to get her moving into the bathroom. "Have the two of you ever…been together?" Adam arched a brow at her friend, frowning when he just smiled. "She appears to be comfortable enough to be naked around you."

"Who do you think took care of her after?" It was the first time he lost his smile. The memories of that time – he'd give anything to erase them but those trying months did bring the two of them closer and he selfishly refused to let that go. "I've got your passes to the show, two extra if any of your friends want to tag along," he pulled them from his pocket and handed them to Adam on his way to the living area.


	5. Chapter 5

"So tell me again how you scored backstage for a Godsmack concert?" John asked Jeff while they followed behind Adam and Chris. "They have more crew than we do," he mumbled as they tried to stay out of everyone's way.

"We met Sully last night at a club," Jeff answered him, exchanging a look with Adam.

"And he just invited you to a show," Chris arched a brow at him, his hands on his waist while he studied his friends.

"We have a common friend," Adam grinned tightly, knowing they wouldn't be able to hide Mikaela's existence in their lives for long.

"You made it." She appeared out of the shadows, a look of frightened desperation in her eyes that seemed to lift when they smiled at her. "I'm glad you're here," she sighed in Jeff's ear after she threw herself into his arms. "I don't think I'd make it through this without you," she pulled back, staring into his eyes with tears gathering in hers.

"I told you we'd be here," he said softly against her trembling lips, kissing her gently before he enfolded her in his arms. "Calm down, baby, it'll be fine," he whispered in her ear.

"Adam," she gasped, reaching blindly for his hand and pulled him to her. "I think I'm having a panic attack," she placed their joined hands over her heart, her breath coming in fast pants. "I've never had a panic attack before, so not loving it, actually it sucks," she rambled out quickly.

"This isn't your first gig, baby," Adam pulled her into his embrace, running his hand over her back. "You'll be fine and I'm dying to see you out there," he smiled against her hair, his eyes going wide for an instant when she pulled his mouth to hers.

"Oh my God, I know who she is," Chris said with a shocked expression, "and she's the common friend? She's with…which one of you is she with?" he glanced from Adam to Jeff before he met her black gaze. "Chris…"

"Jericho, Irvine of Fozzy," she finished for him, shaking his outstretched hand. "I've heard your stuff, very impressive," she nodded at him, seeing his wide smile before turning to John while sticking close to Adam's side. "Mikaela," she introduced herself with a slight nod.

"Pleased to meet you, John Morrison...Hennigan," John smiled at the shapely woman, absently pushing his long hair away from his face.

"Seether is almost done with their set, babe, but they want you to sing one with them. Hey guys, glad you made it," Sully walked up, shaking Jeff's hand and patting Adam's shoulder. "Sully," he introduced himself to their friends, shaking John's hand first before he took Chris'.

"I can barely walk out there for our set and you think I'm gonna go out there with them now. You are fucking insane," Mikaela crossed her arms over her chest, shrinking into Adam.

"Well then they can wait cuz I'm not fucking up my show. If you guys wanna come with me, I'll show you where you can get an unobstructed view. Come on, Mick," he took her hand, urging her to move from Adam and led them down the corridor.

"Let me see if I got this straight, you're both tapping that," John glanced between his two friends, a grin on his face while one rubbed his forehead and the other scratched at his whiskers.

"I can't believe you're with Mikaela Tomasini," Chris whispered to his friends, keeping his eyes on the two singers before him. "Oh don't tell me you didn't even know her last name til now," he rolled his eyes when they stopped abruptly. "How long have you known her?"

"Five days," Jeff said softly, following his girl once again.

"Be careful with her," Chris said beneath his breath, keeping his voice hushed when Sully and Mikaela stopped a few feet ahead. "Word was she got messed up real bad once, she was barely recognizable when the prick was done with her. I can't believe she's back on tour," he shook his head in amazement.

"She isn't, Sully asked for this one show and I talked her into it," Jeff lowered his gaze to the floor, feeling guilt once again flood through him.

"Jeff, you heard her," Adam nudged his shoulder, giving him a sad smile when he had his gaze. "She was gonna do it the second he asked so don't blame yourself. They're waving us over," he jutted his chin out, instantly gravitating towards her.

Introductions to the band were made while Sully went over the set with Mikaela. Jeff kept his eyes on his lady, watching the tension coil in her body whenever the crowd cheered. She looked on the verge of running but he couldn't help enjoying the sight of her.

The members of the band all wore black shirts with either black or blue jeans. Mikaela wore one of Jeff's black wifebeaters with skin-tight black jeans, her hair was loose, cascading down her back and shoulders and the funniest thing was she was barefoot.

"Its time to hit it," Sully waved his bandmates on, turning to his girl and placed his hands on her shoulders. "You ready?" he smiled softly, the star tattoo beside his eye crinkling.

"Not even close," she shook her head, furrowing her brow when he laughed before she turned to her lovers. "See you soon," she gave them a helpless wave, looking like she was being dragged to an execution when Sully tugged her along behind him.

The set started with Straight Out of Line and the guys watched her struggle to calm down when confronted with the large crowd. Sully was on guitar, singing into a mic on her right and Tony played by a mic on her left. They did their best to make her feel safe. By the 2nd song, she started to move like she did on her stage, more comfortable and in her element. Sully kept her gaze through the beginning of the song, the two of them sang to each other like no one else existed beyond them.

(Sully) Wait another minute.  
(Sully) Can't you see what this pain has fucking done to me.  
(Mick) I'm alive and still kickin'.  
(Mick) What you see I can't see and maybe  
(Sully and Mick) You'll think before you speak.

(Sully and Mick) I'm alive, for you  
(Sully and Mick) I'm awake, because of you.  
(Sully and Mick) I'm alive, told you I'm awake.  
(Sully and Mick) Swallowing you

(Sully) Yeah!

(Mick) Take another second.  
(Mick) Turn your back on me and make believe  
(Mick) That you're always happy.  
(Sully) It's safe to say you're never alive.  
(Sully) A big part of you has died  
(Sully) And by the way, I hope you're satisfied.

(Sully and Mick) I'm alive, for you  
(Sully and Mick) I'm awake, because of you.  
(Sully and Mick) I'm alive, told you I'm awake.  
(Sully and Mick) Swallowing you

(Sully and Mick) I'm alive, for you  
(Sully and Mick) I'm awake, because of you.  
(Sully and Mick) I'm alive, told you I'm awake.

(Sully) Oh, Pennsylvania, let's do this!

(Sully) Tearing it back, unveiling me.  
(Sully) Taking a step back so I can breathe.  
(Mick) Hear the silence about to break.  
(Mick) Fear resistance when I'm awake.

(Sully and Mick) Tearing it back, unveiling me.  
(Sully and Mick) Taking a step back so I can breathe. Yeah!  
(Sully and Mick) Hear the silence about to break.  
(Sully and Mick) Fear resistance when I'm awake.

Sully moved to stand above the drum riser, jamming out on his guitar up there but keeping a close eye on Mikaela while Tony jammed next to her. He was worried about his girl but she seemed to be lightening up as she smiled brightly at Tony, banging out next to him.

"You look like you've missed this shit," Tony shouted close to her ear, a smile on his face.

"I'm told I've got a knack of not having a tell," she answered back with a grin.

"So, you don't miss it?"

"Not at all but I do miss all of you," she smiled brightly before lifting her mic and walking the edge of the stage.

(Sully and Mick) I'm alive, for you  
(Sully and Mick) I'm awake, because of you.  
(Sully and Mick) I'm alive, told you I'm awake.  
(Sully and Mick) Swallowing you

(Sully and Mick) I'm alive, for you  
(Sully and Mick) I'm awake, because of you.  
(Sully and Mick) I'm alive, told you I'm awake.  
(Sully and Mick) Swallowing you

(Sully) Yeah

The next song, Sully ditched his guitar, he and Mikaela taking their mics in hand and singing Faceless right in each other's faces before they took to getting the crowd into raising their fists and screaming on cue. 'She's doing kick ass,' he thought, watching her finally relax into the scene. They blew through Bad Religion easily and moved on to Moon Baby. He stared into her eyes through their exchange, telling her just how much he loved having her with him again.

(Sully) Let's take a blast to the moon, baby  
(Mick) I sit around wishing you well  
(Sully) How I'm craving you.  
(Mick) Yeah!  
(Sully) Every time I'm near you  
(Mick) I always wanna swallow you down  
(Sully) I'll be right here if you need me  
(Sully) In my life, I'll need you here, don't ask why  
(Sully) I'll never disappear  
(Sully) Why is it everyday that I feel the pain?  
(Mick) Oh yeah

(Sully) Let's take a trip to the stars far away  
(Mick) Where were you when I was down?  
(Sully) Staring into the dead  
(Mick) Dead  
(Sully) My pain is caused by my pleasure  
(Mick) My soul mate lives in your body  
(Sully) I can't get you out of my head  
(Sully) It never goes away  
(Mick) In my life, I'll need you here, don't ask why  
(Sully and Mick) I'll never disappear  
(Sully) In your eyes you can bid me farewell  
(Mick) But don't ever try to understand my situation  
(Sully) Why is it everyday that I feel the pain?

(Mick) It always comes when I least expect it  
(Mick) When I'm looking for love  
(Mick) Always seems to be regretting it  
(Sully) Why is it everyday that I feel the pain?  
(Mick) Oh yeah!  
(Sully) Oh baby!

(Sully) I think its time to turn this up another notch. Are you ready, boys?

(Sully) Yeah!

Mikaela crouched near the edge of the stage, whipping through her lines with closed eyes while the guys began to go into a solo. She stayed there, glancing back at Sully and her boys until she felt her world turn upside down.

"Son of a bitch!" Jeff yelled when he saw one rowdy fan lean far over the guardrail, grab her arm and pull her back into the crowd. He started forward on to the stage without a thought, his friends beside him while security wrestled with the fans to free her from their grasp.

"Oh fuck," Sully shouted; the band even missed a beat when they saw her ripped from the stage. He jumped into the row behind the guardrail, about to climb over until security kept him at bay. He glanced to the side and saw Jeff dive into the crowd, Adam right behind him while their friends joined him in security row. "Get her, goddamn it!" he yelled, reaching a hand into the mass of people when he caught a glimpse of Jeff's tattoo-covered arm.

There were hands everywhere, pulling, tearing in so many directions she felt like they'd rend her apart. In this sea of sweat and stifling darkness, she still managed to pick up a particular scent wrapped around her. "Jeffrey! Adam!" she gasped when she could breathe again, could see Sully and his friends' faces again.

"I've got you, baby! Take her," Jeff yelled, rearing back towards the guardrail just close enough that Morrison and Jericho could pull her free from clutching hands while Adam pushed fans back. By the time Jeff and Adam cleared the rail into security row, Sully had taken her backstage.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" he whispered in her ear, petting her hair and back while he cradled her on his lap.

"I think I'm missing a lock of hair and they torqued my thumb but I don't play guitar so who gives a shit," she shrugged her shoulders, shaking out her hurt hand.

"I give a shit!" he met her eyes steadily, worry in every part of his face.

"Your fucking security sucks! The motherfuckers should be fired!" John shouted when he ran with the others to check on her. "They could've torn her apart," he snapped, looking down at the red marks and scratches on her visible skin through her ripped shirt.

"Baby, are you okay?" Jeff and Adam said in unison.

"That was adorable," she laughed at them, still draping one arm over Sully's shoulders. "I'm fine, really," she reassured them with a soft smile, "but we need to get back out there before the guys think I've run off screaming with Salvatore chasing after me," she stood up, tying the bottom of her torn tank into a knot below her breasts. "Thank you for saving me, my gallant heroes," she whispered against Jeff's lips, kissing him softly before doing the same with Adam.

"You keep your gorgeous ass right beside me or Tony for the rest of the gig. Do you got me, Mick? Stay away from the crowd!" Sully held her shoulders between his hands, his desperation hitting her in the gut. "I'm not fucking around, babe, do what I say or stay here!"

"Right beside you or Tony, got it," she held up her injured thumb, sighing when he grabbed her wrist and led her back out.

"This is a good sign," Chris said on an exhaled breath. "If that didn't send her packing just maybe she's getting back her edge and will be able to hit the road again," he moved back to his vantage point, watching as they began the next song. He failed to notice the worried looks on his friends' faces but John didn't.

They made it through the rest of the set with no more incidents. Mikaela sang Serenity with Tony and Sully and never looked more alive, even staring at her men off to the side of the stage. During the dual drum solo, she kept the crowd into it, leading by example by clapping her hands over her head. By the time the encore came up, she looked like she'd never left the stage once.

(Sully) Yeah

(Sully) I've told you this once before  
(Sully) Can't control me  
(Mick) If you try to take me down you're gonna break  
(Sully) I feel your hatred nothing that you're doing for me  
(Mick) I'm thinkin you outta make your own way

(Sully and Mick) I, yeah, stand alone  
(Sully and Mick) Inside  
(Sully and Mick) I stand alone

(Sully) You're always hiding behind your so called goddess  
(Sully) So what you don't think that we can see your face  
(Mick) Resurrected back before the final fallen  
(Mick) I'll never rest until I can make my own way  
(Sully, Tony and Mick) I'm not afraid of fading

(Sully and Mick with crowd) I stand alone  
(Sully and Mick) Feeling your sting down inside me  
(Sully and Mick) I'm not dying for it  
(Sully and Mick with crowd) I, yeah, stand alone  
(Sully, Tony and Mick) Everything that I believe is fading  
(Sully and Mick) I stand alone  
(Sully and Mick) Inside  
(Sully and Mick) I stand alone

(Mick) Now its my time (Sully: now its my time)  
(Mick) It's my time to dream (Sully: It's my time to dream)  
(Mick) Dream of the sky (Sully: dream of the sky)  
(Sully, Tony and Mick) Make me believe that this place isn't plagued  
(Sully, Tony and Mick) By the poison in me  
(Sully, Tony and Mick) Help me decide if my fire will burn out  
(Sully, Tony and Mick) Before you can breathe  
(Sully and Mick) Breathe into me everybody!

(Crowd) I stand alone  
(Sully and Mick) Inside  
(Crowd) I stand alone  
(Sully and Mick) Feeling your sting down inside me  
(Sully and Mick) I'm not dying for it  
(Crowd) I stand alone  
(Sully, Tony and Mick) Everything that I believe is fading  
(Sully and Mick) I stand alone  
(Sully and Mick) Inside  
(Sully and Mick) I stand alone  
(Sully and Mick) Inside  
(Sully and Mick) I stand alone  
(Sully and Mick) Inside  
(Sully and Mick) I stand alone  
(Sully and Mick) Inside

"You did great, baby," Sully said in her ear, one arm draped over her shoulders while they listened to the roar of the crowd. "I love you, Mick," he turned her face, kissing her panting lips before he rested his forehead against hers with a matching smile.

The rest of the band filed up beside them, throwing guitar picks and drumsticks into the crowd before they hugged their missing bandmate.

* * *

They retired to Sully's hotel suite once again, the band along with the wrestlers. Chris spent most of his time talking to Tony, Robbie and Shannon; Sully was busy occupying Jeff and Adam while Mikaela took a shower. "I miss the road sometimes, being there tonight made me miss it all the more," Chris sighed, feeling the urge to tour with his band pull at his heart.

"You're on the road no matter which job you follow, man," Shannon smiled, taking a drink of his beer. "I can't imagine one being different from the other," he quirked a brow, grabbing his towel to dry his wet hair.

"They're so far apart on the spectrum of things, I guess I should've been more specific," Chris shook his head, taking a drink before he glanced up at his newly acquired friends. "Sharing my music with a crowd, feeling their energy flow into me is something that could never compare to the other gig. It was apparent to anyone with eyes that it was the same for her tonight. Do you think she'll go back out with you? Was that his reason for asking to begin with?" he jerked his head towards Sully.

"We never know what his motivations are," Robbie chuckled, scrubbing a hand over his face. "He gets an idea in his head or a wild hair up his ass and he tends to just run with it. I know he missed her though, missed this. We all did; the road seems a little easier to live with when she's around," he sighed, leaning his head back on the sofa.

"She looked like she was free up there but then I don't know how she was before," John said from behind them, sitting at the bar. "I figured the incident with the crowd would put her off but she marched right back out there."

"That isn't the first time something like that has happened with the crowd. In fact, it was Sully that got pulled in before and she dove in to get him," Tony nodded at Morrison when his brows shot up. "The crowd doesn't intimidate her, the notoriety does. Losing one's individuality to the band and fans is what's scares the shit out of her. She doesn't want to be known as a member of Godsmack, she wants to be Mikaela and these days, that translates to being left alone."

"She let our friends in," John jerked his chin towards Jeff and Adam, sitting on a sofa with Sully across the room. "If I know them and the look they're both wearing, I don't think they've left her alone since they met or intend to from here on out," he shrugged his broad shoulders with a smile.

"Being alone and being lonely are two different things, man. Some of us are married and take our wives and kids with us on the road at times but she's always been cut off even before that shit happened to her," Shannon turned in his seat to face John. "She isn't big on letting people see the real her but it's unavoidable in our profession, especially her being a singer. Mikaela wants to hide from the world now but the only peace she finds is in something she has to face them to get. She has to share her music to feel happy and no matter how much she fights it, she needs human contact, comfort and love just like anyone else. And I'd think that if anyone knows how lonely a person can get while they search for their peace, it'd be you guys. If she has found the contact and comfort she's due from your friends then I couldn't be happier for the woman, she deserves it," he whispered the last three words, glancing towards the other sofa and lifted his beer to Jeff and Adam.

"I'm gonna go see if the shower is free. You guys help yourselves to whatever you want," Sully said softly after hearing his drummer's words to their friends. "I'll see what's taking Mikaela so long," he pushed up to his feet and quickly disappeared into the bedroom. "You okay?" he asked when he found her in the shower, leaning her forehead against the tile wall under the showerhead.

"Yeah," she said softly, tilting her head back to let the water smooth back her hair before she turned off the shower. "I'm feeling the aches and pains of my mosh pit experience but other than that, I'm good," she grabbed the towel from his outstretched hand, wrapping it around her body.

"We need to talk," he whispered, looking up into her dark eyes.

* * *

"No!" All the men in the living area started when they heard her deep voice boom in the next room. An instant later, an angry towel-clad Mick strode through the living area with Sully right behind her. "I have a life and this isn't it! I don't want it, any of it!"

"Would you stop and listen to me? Baby, stop!" he grabbed her bicep, spinning her around to face him. "I want this for us, I want you with me. Mick, we were perfect up there tonight, you can't deny it or the fact that you loved every second of it."

"I guess that answers your question," Robbie whispered to Chris, watching the confrontation between two of his best friends.

Mikaela's eyes darted to his hand on her arm and up to his face. "Never play guitar or fuck ever again, remember?" she cocked her head, waiting until he released her with a sigh. "Dick," she hissed at him, turning to the door.

"Will you at least think about it?" he yelled after her.

"Fuck off," she shouted before she disappeared behind a loud slam.

"Here's the key to our room here, down the hall, 1503," Adam threw the card to Chris on his way to the door.

"You guys can share, we'll be…somewhere else," Jeff followed his friend out the door; shaking his head at the looks Mikaela was receiving in the hall. "She's uninhibited," he laughed when people turned to see the lovely half-naked woman storming down the hall.

"We'll see about that," Adam grinned, following their girl to her suite.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Hey, slow down," Adam grabbed her hand when they followed her into her suite. "He asked you to stay with the tour, huh?" he tilted his head at her, tracing his fingers along her cheek while he walked her backwards.

"Yeah," she trembled in his grasp, partially from anger, partially from his touch.

"You feeling pressured, baby?" he kissed along her shoulder to her neck, looking down into her eyes when her ass bumped the table. He swept an arm across the top, clearing the few items and leaned her back onto the table, her legs hanging off the edge. "Wouldn't want you to feel pressured into anything," he parted her towel, leaving her exposed to them. "You've got some pretty nasty marks here, babe. Do they hurt?" he asked, leaning forward to trace his tongue over the welts and scratches the fans left behind on her skin.

"No," she shuddered, closing her eyes to get lost in the sensations he invoked in her.

"Regardless, I don't like seeing you hurt so we'll clean them up in a bit," he placed another light kiss on a bruise that began to form. The table was just perfect for his height, leaving her sprawled out body in the best position for what he had in mind. He knelt between her spread legs, running his tongue the length of her folds, smiling when she whimpered.

Jeff sat at a chair by her head, taking her hands from Adam's hair and pulled her arms towards him, pinning her wrists down above her head. "All laid out on the table like a delicious meal," he smiled down at her glazed eyes, "and we're fucking starving, Mick," he whispered next to her ear, grinning when her breath hitched.

Adam took her right to the edge several times, tickling her clit with the tip of his tongue but didn't let her go over. He reached down with one hand to undo his jeans, pulling his cock out, waiting until he built her back up again and stood quickly, driving his length into her slick heat. She came spectacularly; arching her back and straining against Jeff's hold while she fell apart.

He didn't give her time to recover, instead lifting her legs to his shoulders before he thrust repeatedly into her quivering depths. "Damn, I love the way you feel," he grunted while his hips slapped against her. "Look at me, Mick, I want to see myself in your eyes, the way you make me feel," he waited until she opened her lids, panting heavily when he saw the emotion, the pure unadulterated bliss on his face in those mirrors.

Something inside of him snapped at that moment and she saw it. His eyes seemed full of love while his hips moved even faster, harder into her. She cried out passionately with every push of his cock, pulling at Jeff's hold on her wrists when she felt all the sensation Adam was giving her constrict to one point in her body and then explode outwards.

"Jesus Christ," Adam gritted between clenched teeth when her pussy contracted around his length, rippling along his oversensitive cock until he erupted within her. He lowered her legs, collapsing on top of her, feeling her hands gently run over his back and in his hair while his cock twitched the last of his release.

Jeff released his hold on her after Adam came, letting her comfort him like she was prone to do. It warmed his heart to see her like this, the crack in her armor that allowed her to give them the solace they both desperately needed. He rose from his chair, placed a hand on Adam's shoulder and pleaded with his eyes. 'I need this too.' Was in his eyes, painted on his heart and Adam nodded his head softly before he gently pulled free of her body.

Jeff tenderly rolled the exhausted Mikaela over on to her stomach, a soft smile on his face when Adam took both her wrists, kissing each one before he held them to the table. Her pussy was still contracting, dripping hers and Adam's combined fluids on to the floor. He couldn't bring himself to care; he wanted…needed her now. He pushed his jeans down past his ass, stepped between her spread legs and pushed his length into that exquisite heat.

'Always so tight…even after we've already had her,' he thought while he slid in and out of her body. His eyes darted to her hands when she clamped on to Adam's, using her grip to push herself back into his penetration. "That's my girl, take what you want," Jeff growled low in his throat. "Fuck yourself with my cock, baby," he panted; watching her work the muscles in her arms and shoulders to do so. She was the perfect picture of submissive; her legs hanging down, her toes barely brushing the floor, stretched out over the table with her pussy and ass his for the taking.

Jeff darted his heated eyes to Adam's, a wicked gleam in them when he sucked his index finger into his mouth. Adam returned his grin, nodding his head before he tightened his hold on her wrists. Jeff took his saliva soaked finger and skimmed over her tiny puckered entrance, just coating it thoroughly, enjoying her whimpers until he pushed that digit in to the first knuckle.

"Uhh, mmmm," she threw her head back, about to protest the invasion until Adam silenced her with a deep kiss.

"Shh, baby, just relax," Adam whispered, placing kisses along her brow when he felt her hands fist repeatedly in his grasp.

"Love every part of you, baby," Jeff gasped, pumping his hips harder while he stared open-mouthed at his finger sliding knuckle deep into her ass. "Sexiest pussy on the planet and the prettiest little asshole I've ever seen," he mumbled quickly, barely able to breathe, feeling the tightness that gripped his finger shoot a wave of fire through his groin. "Can't wait to fuck it," he growled and felt a tremor course through her body.

Mikaela panted hard with every push of his hips, feeling him sync the penetration of her ass with his cock in her pussy. It was still uncomfortable but she couldn't bring herself to say a word, the heat he suffused her with sweeping through her system. A glance up into Adam's shining eyes and she felt something snap within her, once again grasping on to his wrists and pushed back into Jeff.

"Fuck, baby," Jeff shouted, driving his cock and finger as deep into her body as he could. He wanted nothing more than for her to absorb him into her, making them one and that urge, that desire drove him past reason. Her cry of release barely made it past the pounding of blood in his ears but he could never ignore the grip of her pussy. She clamped down on his cock and finger when she shook uncontrollably; ripping his orgasm from him like it was hers to command.

Mikaela went boneless, sagging into the hard tabletop while her breath slammed from her lungs. Her two men smirked when her hips rose up ever so slightly when Jeff withdrew his finger, like she wanted the contact for as long as she could have it. He pulled his spent cock from her pussy, smiling when she whimpered from the loss.

"I have no feeling in my legs," she mumbled wearily. "In fact, I'd be amazed if I ever walk again."

"Don't have to worry about that with us around," Jeff rolled her over, slipping one arm under her back and the other under her knees. "I'd carry you everywhere you needed to go," he smiled softly, cradling her against his chest while he took her to their bed.

* * *

She woke up to the most pleasurable feeling, two tongues lapping her nipples. "You just refuse to give a girl the chance to recuperate," she moaned, sliding her fingers into their golden locks. "I had a show a few hours ago, got mugged by a mob, then I had these two studs pound me into a table. I'd say I'm deserving of a little sleep," she smiled softly at the embarrassed looks on their faces. "Oh fuck it, do whatever you want to me just don't expect me to be awake for it."

"Can't help it, darlin, you're our addiction," Jeff propped up his head in one hand, blushing with a smile. "You just looked so hot out there tonight. I can't get the way you were out of my head."

"On stage or the table?" Adam quirked his brow, a grin plastered on his face. "Just kidding, don't smack me," he intercepted her hand and pinned it to the pillow beside her head. "You did look exceptionally hot on stage but I think Jeff and I got the better show out there."

"You're such a pig," she giggled, lifting her head to peck at his lips. "A gorgeous pig but still," she lifted a brow, a smirk tugging at the corners of her mouth. "So, are you two into controlling my every move now? Am I your little sex slave now or what?"

"You tell us," Jeff took her other wrist and held it down, leaning close to her face. "Do you want to be our sex slave? Do you want us to dominate you?"

"You haven't exactly given me a choice up till now. So far you've done what you wanted without asking," she cocked her head at him, a mischievous gleam in her eyes. "Do I get to choose what you do to me now?"

"You're such a dominant personality that it just feels right to make you submissive to us, baby," Adam said softly in her ear. "Do you have any complaints?"

"No," she said after a few moment's of thinking it over. "I trust you not to hurt me and you've given me nothing but pleasure so do what you want with me," she shrugged her shoulders.

"Are you sure, darlin?" Jeff lifted one manicured brow, searching her eyes for any doubts.

"I'm sure but don't meddle in my career and let me sleep every once in a while," she glanced between them, waiting for their nods and smirked when she got very enthusiastic ones in response.

"Mick, what are you going to do about Sully's request?" Adam asked, a look of naked vulnerability in his eyes. "He seems really intent on you joining the tour," he ran his hand up her arm to play with her still damp hair.

"I don't want it but he won't take no for an answer," she sighed, staring at the ceiling overhead.

"Why is he so insistent about it when he knows you're happy doing clubs? And why can't you tell him no?" Jeff fired off one question after the other.

"I don't know why he's so adamant about pushing this and unless I can talk him out of it, I'll feel obligated to do the tour. I owe him a lot, Jeff, we're very close and I've just never been able to tell him no," she shrugged her shoulders. "You guys have your weird reasons for being with me and I have my reasons for being with Sully. Not like we're together but with him no matter what," she reiterated when they furrowed their brows.

"If you go on tour with him, we won't see each other as much. You can book shows in the same cities we're in with your band but you won't have that luxury with Godsmack," Adam sighed, a look of loss in his eyes already.

"I'm not giving in that easy, baby," she palmed his cheek, kissing him lightly on his lips and felt him relax against her. "Tell me, when do I get to see what you do? When do I get to see you on your stage?" she asked out of the blue, the smile leaving her face when she saw how uncomfortable they had become.

"Never, Mick," Jeff shook his head, avoiding her questioning gaze. "We don't want to associate our work with you in any way," he tried to explain but could tell he failed miserably when he saw the masked hurt in her eyes.

"You're our escape from that world, baby. We don't want you tainted in our minds by coming into contact with that part of our lives," Adam added, trying to ease the look of disappointment on her face.

"Okay, sure," she whispered with a nod. "Do you mind if I get some more sleep now? I'm really tired," she glanced between them quickly, lowering her gaze when their eyes tried to read her.

"Sure, baby," Jeff sighed, kissing her forehead. The instant Adam released her wrist she rolled on to her side, pulling her knees to her chest and closed her eyes. Jeff glanced up at the worried face of his friend, sighing when they both felt equally as guilty. 'She's shared almost all of herself with us and we won't even let her watch us work. It's not fair to her but she's our only lifeline, we can't lose that,' he thought as he lay back down, watching her face.

'I'm not going to risk her, can't lose her, my balance, my piece of mind,' Adam unknowingly mirrored Jeff's thoughts while he draped himself around her back.

* * *

"Are there any clubs you can book in North Carolina?" Jeff asked the exceptionally quiet Mikaela the next morning.

"Yeah, there's one in Raleigh that we've played before," she whispered, sipping her coffee in bed.

"Can you book it for tomorrow or is this too short of notice?"

"I pretty much get my way with everyone except Sully and you two. Why are you asking?" she leveled her dark gaze on his emerald, waiting for an answer.

"We were thinking we can make a quick getaway from the band. Jeff and I are off for two more days and he wants us to go home with him," Adam forced a smile on his face when she arched a brow at him.

"Running away from Sully isn't going to make him go away. He can find me with one phone call. Go home with you," she snapped her head towards Jeff, looking at him with disbelief on her face. "Are you serious?"

"I like to go home on my days off but if you don't come then we'll just have to follow you instead," he shrugged his shoulders, giving her innocent eyes that no one could resist, at least he hoped she couldn't resist.

"Do you really expect me to plan all my shows around your schedule from now on?" she narrowed her eyes on Jeff, following his gaze to Adam's smiling face.

"Yes," Adam answered immediately with Jeff nodding his head.

"Whatever," Mikaela rolled her eyes, taking a sip of her coffee before she held out her hand. "Pass me my cell," she sighed, shaking her head when they grinned in victory.

* * *

"So, this is home," she stepped out of the car with a hand from Jeff, glancing over the surroundings and found it suited him perfectly.

"Yeah, this is where my heart lies. We need to head inside," Jeff urged her towards the front door, glancing over his shoulder at Adam who carried their bags.

"What's the deal? You're not allowed to have guests without someone's permission?" she arched her brow at him when he all but pushed her in the door.

"Of course not, it's just that…" he trailed off, shutting the door behind Adam.

"His brother hates me," Adam dropped their luggage on the floor and gave her a grim smile.

"And does his brother live here?" she asked nonchalantly while she wandered the room, looking over his possessions.

"No but his house is on the property," Jeff locked the door, turning to glance at his friend with a sad smile.

"Maybe I should stay in a hotel," Adam squinted his eyes, unsure of his presence here for the first time.

"If you go to a hotel then so do I," Mikaela added with her hands on her hips, standing her ground.

"No, you're both staying here. I just won't answer the door if he comes knocking," Jeff chuckled with an embarrassed look on his face.

"I'm not even going to ask why he hates you," she told Adam before glancing at Jeff, "but why are we hiding from your brother? You're a grown man, the three of us are together so apparently you don't have a problem with Adam and I don't see why you can't tell him that."

"It's a long story," they said in unison.

"We've got all night," she waited for a response but both men just fidgeted uncomfortably. "We should've gone to my place," she sighed with a roll of her eyes. "Where are we bedding down? I'm exhausted after the drive and want to crash and I do mean crash," she gave them both a stern look before a smile crept over her face.

* * *

They made her breakfast in bed the following morning, the two of them serving it up with a smile. The immediate peace offering of coffee was placed in her hands the instant she sat up. "I've got you trained well," she chuckled, taking a sip.

"Eat up so we can eat you when you're done," Adam smirked at her before kissing the side of her head.

"Whatever you say, Master," she said softly with a blush, immediately digging into her meal while they grinned at each other.

"Did you get the show booked for tonight?" Jeff asked while he ran his hand over her hair, seemingly fascinated with the silky feel to it. She nodded her head, her mouth full at that moment. "Are the guys settled in at the hotel?"

"I'm not their sitter and are you going to let me eat or what?"

"He was right, you are cranky in the morning," Adam chuckled from beside her, kissing the top of her head while she continued to eat her meal.

"No one has ever served me breakfast in bed before. I'm trying to savor the moment and all I'm getting is questions," she pouted and the two of them couldn't help but smile. Her armor was all but gone now, a little more work on their end and she'd be theirs forever.

* * *

"Damn, baby, you taste unbelievable," Adam gasped from between her thighs, coming up for air after bringing her to orgasm twice.

"The things you do to me, the way you make me feel," she panted, trying to control her breathing but failing miserably when Adam crawled up her body like the beautiful predator that he was. "The two of you make me feel alive, beautiful, cherished," she whispered against his lips, moaning when he slipped his tongue into her mouth so she could taste herself.

"You're all of those things, Mikaela, and so much more to us," Jeff said softly from her right, tracing the back of his fingers along her cheek.

A moment later, she was lost to him when Adam slid his length into her pussy. Jeff's heated gaze fixed on them, the way his friend worshipped her body, the way his woman became overwhelmed in sensation, it made his blood fire in his veins and he felt his cock swell impossibly hard.

They had talked about this over the stove cooking breakfast while she slept. The need to cement their unusual relationship was a priority, especially given the situation with Sully but they had to admit, they were nervous about going too fast. They didn't want to scare her off, it was the last thing they wanted but they had to show her how much she meant to them and how they planned on things being between them.

Jeff took the bottle of oil from his nightstand, pouring a generous amount in his palm before he tossed it aside and thoroughly coated his length. By the time he glanced up, Adam had them on their sides with her back to Jeff and her right leg hiked up to his hip. Jeff traced his oil-slick fingers along her entrance, lubing up the tiny hole before he pushed his index finger in to the hilt.

Mikaela whimpered, throwing her head back to rest on Jeff's shoulder while they pumped into her in unison. He kissed and nibbled along her neck and shoulder while Adam licked at her lips, tongue and teeth. She wasn't protesting the anal penetration this time, instead she was panting heavily with every push into her body. Jeff added a second finger, hearing a small keening sound from her but still no objection or signs of discomfort. He worked his long lean fingers into her backside, spreading them apart to prepare her for what they had planned.

After a few minutes, Jeff glanced up at Adam with a short nod and he stilled within her, holding her tight to his chest. He knew the instant Jeff positioned his cock when her eyes snapped open, her black mirrors reflecting his worried but loving face back at him.

"Shh, just relax," he whispered against her lips, holding her knee to his hip to keep her open for Jeff. "We've got to have all of you, baby. Have to make you ours," he breathed out, kissing her forehead while she whimpered, trembling against him almost violently.

Beyond her whimpers and a few stray tears, she never voiced her discomfort or told them to stop. She was theirs yet seemed a little saddened by it. Adam licked the crystal drops of surrender from her face, staying still within her while Jeff began to slowly take her ass. He could feel him move within her through the thin barrier that separated their lengths; the friction of it, the feel of him rubbing against his cock was almost enough to make Adam cum.

"You feel so good, baby, love you," Jeff growled in her ear, panting heavily when he picked up his pace. He had stretched her out to glove his dick to perfection. Her body was made for them; none of them could ever deny it now. He moved his hands between her and Adam, covering her breasts and bringing his fingers to pluck at her nipples and finally, he felt her relax against him, around him.

Adam saw the change in her immediately when Jeff said 'love you' in the heat of the moment. Her eyes fluttered open for a split second before she let the tension in her body go and fell into the sensation. Her breath slammed out of her lungs while Jeff drove into her ass, her hands clutched on to his shoulders while her head rested on Jeff's and a few minutes later, Adam felt her calf pull against his ass, urging him to move.

"Make love to me," she breathed out, her dazed eyes fixing on his.

"Always," he smiled softly, kissing her parted lips before he pistoned his cock in and out of that sweet, tight heat. Despite the intense desire that flowed through him, Adam was perfectly aware of the uncanny way that he and Jeff worked her body in tandem. He was sure he'd over-think it later when they weren't busy making love to their lady.

Jeff was breathing hard through his mouth, barely holding on to his release after fucking this exquisitely tight heat for so long. The added pressure of Adam's cock against his was making rational thought impossible, knowing that they were both inside the body they loved pushed him beyond reason. The sound of Mikaela crying out with every penetration into her drove him mad. All he could hear was her ragged breathing and breathy moans above the pounding of his heart. All he could feel was her surrounding him, taking him in and Adam pressed against him through her. An instant later, he felt her tighten around them, heard her scream and saw a bright light behind his clenched eyelids.

Adam's hips jerked uncontrollably as he released a seemingly never-ending amount of cum within her. Every muscle in his body tensed, standing out in stark contrast beneath his skin while he shuddered with his orgasm. When he was capable of opening his eyes, clearing the spots and focusing his vision, he saw Mikaela's face, eyes closed and her full lips parted, she was completely unconscious. What seemed like a short glance to the left but took a tremendous amount of effort on his part, he found Jeff with his mouth clamped on to her neck, his teeth biting into flesh while he dragged air in his nose and blasted it back out.

"You okay, man?" Adam gasped, his lungs burning in his chest. He forced a grin when his friend cracked open his eyes and blinked to clear his vision. "How about you retract the fangs from our lady's neck before you draw blood or leave a scar?" he tilted his head and had to restrain a laugh when Jeff unlocked his jaw, laving his tongue over the bite mark on her flesh.

"I didn't think it was possible to cum that hard," he mumbled between labored breaths. "Baby…"

"She's out, passed out before I recovered enough to open my eyes," Adam smiled at her passive face, kissing the tip of her nose. "Hey there, gorgeous," he whispered when her lids began to flutter. "You with us, baby?" he said softly when she wearily looked at him, nodded her head and stretched her lithe body, making them both groan before she nuzzled her face next to Jeff's and closed her eyes once again. "Little vixen knew exactly what she was doing, clamping down on us like that. Look at the smile on her face," he tilted his head towards her with a soft smile.

"Mick," Jeff whispered in her ear, wrapping his right arm across her breasts.

"Hmm," she mumbled in her sleep.

"Can we keep you?" he asked on a breath, his eyes darting to Adam's when she nodded her head with a sigh.


	7. Chapter 7

"So you had nothing better to do tonight then to follow me here?" Jeff lifted his eyebrows at his brother, trying hard to hide his insecurity of having Matt along.

"Nope, nothing so I guess you're stuck with me for the night," Matt grinned, following Jeff to the door. "So you know the singer of this band?" he yelled over the noise of the crowd.

"You could say that," Jeff mumbled back while he wove his way through the mass of people.

Adam had left with Mikaela earlier that evening to make the drive to Raleigh when Jeff said he was going to visit his father. So far, they had managed to hide Adam's presence from Matt, turning off his cell and not answering the door while she slept with them still intimately buried within her body. He couldn't in good conscience not see his family while he was home, not to mention it would be uncharacteristic of him, so he walked to his dad's after he saw them off, wishing she went with him to meet his family. Matt caught him on the way out and insisted on coming along when he learned of his plans.

"What're Chris and John doing here?" he smiled, holding out his hand when they reached the table his friends were occupying. "What's up?"

"Hey, Matt," John shook his hand, widening his eyes at Jeff when he moved past him to let him exchange a handshake with Chris. "Are we gonna have a problem?" he whispered in Jeff's ear, who just shrugged his shoulders.

"How's the arm? You feeling okay after the surgery?" Chris asked, shaking his uninjured hand.

"I'm doing good, just a little stir crazy sitting home so I tagged along with ugly here," Matt grinned, smacking his little brother's arm.

'Oh crap,' Adam sighed, coming out of the back to his table. "Matt," he said evenly, a tight smile in place before he took his seat.

"Adam? What're you doing here?" Matt arched his brow, taking a seat across the table from his former friend.

"Friend of the band," he thumbed over his shoulder, glancing up at Jeff when he took a seat beside him. 'Can't believe he's sitting with me,' Adam thought, completely surprised with Jeff's bold move.

"You too, huh? Interesting coincidence," Matt's eyes widened when his last word resonated throughout the club. He glanced at the microphone held out in the center of their table, up the arm that held it to the raven-haired singer whose black eyes pierced his chocolate.

"You guys are fucking up my set," Mikaela had hopped off the stage when she noticed the tension in her men, held her mic in hand to broadcast their conversation to the crowd while she rested her forearm on Adam's shoulder. "Do you want us to wait while you finish your little chat?" she arched a brow, glancing between Adam and Matt while the crowd laughed at the men being put on the spot.

"No, sorry," Matt flushed when the crowd continued to laugh and point in their direction. "We're done," he smiled at her, quickly snatching up the beer that was placed in front of him and taking a swig.

"How considerate of you," she tilted her head at Matt before she leaned down, her lips next to Adam's ear. "Do you feel like singing one, baby?" she asked him, seeing his cheeks color from the attention before he nodded. "Get on up there and tell them what you want to sing," she kissed his cheek, letting him up so that he could climb the stage.

"Looks like more than friends to me," Matt mumbled behind his beer, arching his brow at Adam and failed to notice the smirk on Mikaela's face.

"Glad you finally made it, love, I missed you," she smiled mischievously, kissing Jeff's parted lips with a quick glance towards his brother. "Are you gonna make me pay for this later?" she whispered in his ear, grinning when he nodded his head. "I'm good with that," she laughed when Jeff pulled her down on to his lap, wrapping his arms around her midsection and bit his mark on her neck. "Easy, babe, you're gonna get me horny again and your bed is a long way off," she giggled, knowing this was driving his brother insane with curiosity. "Oh my God, I can't believe he's doing this one," she gasped when the intro began, meeting Adam's beautiful shining blue eyes while she nuzzled into Jeff.

(Adam) Every time I leave  
(Adam) You say you won't be there  
(Adam) And you're always there  
(Adam) Every time I cry your name at night  
(Adam) You pull close and say its alright  
(Adam) I look in your eyes, just like the rain  
(Adam) Washing me, rain wash over me  
(Adam) Touching your face, I feel the heat  
(Adam) Of your heartbeat echo in my head like a scream  
(Adam) What you do to me!  
(Adam) Waited so long I can't wait another day without you

(Adam and Jesse) Jet city woman  
(Adam) It's a long way, home to my  
(Adam and Jesse) Jet city woman  
(Adam) I see her face everywhere, can't get her out of my mind

(Adam) Whenever I'm alone I'm thinking  
(Adam) There's a part missing from my life  
(Adam) Wonder where I'd be without your love  
(Adam) Holding me together now I'm  
(Adam) Watching the time tick, tick away  
(Adam) Face grows longer every day  
(Adam) Fortunes are lost on the women I've seen  
(Adam) But without you I cant breathe!  
(Adam) You're the air to me!  
(Adam) Waited so long, I'm all alone thinking about you

Mikaela shook her head with a huge smile, pointing at the crowd to join in.

(Adam and Jesse) Jet city woman  
(Adam) Got to find my way home to her  
(Adam and Jesse) Jet city woman  
(Adam) I see her face everywhere I look!  
(Adam and Jesse) Jet city woman  
(Adam) Just a thousand miles and I'll be there  
(Adam and Jesse) Jet city woman  
(Adam) To make the clouds go away  
(Adam) Time for some blue sky!

Adam stepped off the stage, taking her hand and pulled her to sit on the edge with him, singing while he stared in her eyes.

(Adam) Waited so long, now the plane's delayed  
(Adam) An hour, reminds me of all our days apart  
(Adam and Mick) Hold on, just a little longer!

(Adam and Mick) Jet city woman  
(Adam and Mick) Wonder where I'd be, you're the air to me  
(Adam and Mick) Jet city woman  
(Adam) Eyes like the rain, rain down on me  
(Adam and Mick) Jet city woman  
(Adam and Mick) No more nights alone I'm almost home now  
(Adam and Mick) Jet city woman  
(Adam) Close my eyes, I'm there in my jet city

"It's the way I feel every second we're apart," he smiled down into her eyes.

"That was beautiful, thank you," she whispered against his lips, kissing him deeply before she grabbed Jeff's arm. "How about you, baby? Come up here and join us," she jerked her head, her eyes darting to his brother when Jeff took her other side, the three of them sitting on the edge of the stage.

(Jeff) This ain't a song for the broken-hearted  
(Jeff) No silent prayer for the faith-departed  
(Jeff, Mick and Adam) I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd  
(Jeff, Mick and Adam) You're gonna hear my voice  
(Jeff, Mick and Adam) When I shout it out loud

The three of them pointed at the crowd, smiling when their friends joined in too.

(Everyone) It's my life  
(Adam) It's now or never  
(Mick) I ain't gonna live forever  
(Jeff) I just want to live while I'm alive  
(Everyone) It's my life  
(Jeff, Mick and Adam) My heart is like an open highway  
(Jeff) Like Frankie said I did it my way  
(Mick) I just wanna live while I'm alive  
(Jeff, Mick and Adam) It's my life

(Mick) This is for the ones who stood their ground  
(Jeff) For Tommy and Gina who never backed down  
(Jeff, Mick and Adam) Tomorrow's getting harder make no mistake  
(Jeff, Mick and Adam) Luck ain't even lucky  
(Jeff, Mick and Adam) Got to make your own breaks

(Everyone) It's my life  
(Adam) And it's now or never  
(Mick) I ain't gonna live forever  
(Jeff) I just want to live while I'm alive  
(Everyone) It's my life  
(Jeff, Mick and Adam) My heart is like an open highway  
(Jeff) Like Frankie said I did it my way  
(Mick) I just want to live while I'm alive  
(Everyone) 'Cause it's my life

(Jeff) Better stand tall when they're calling you out  
(Mick) Don't bend, don't break, baby, don't back down

(Everyone) It's my life  
(Adam) And it's now or never  
(Mick) 'Cause I ain't gonna live forever  
(Jeff) I just want to live while I'm alive  
(Everyone) It's my life  
(Jeff, Mick and Adam) My heart is like an open highway  
(Jeff) Like Frankie said I did it my way  
(Mick) I just want to live while I'm alive

(Everyone) It's my life  
(Mick) Well it's now or never  
(Jeff) 'Cause I ain't gonna live forever  
(Jeff, Mick and Adam) I just want to live while I'm alive  
(Everyone) It's my life  
(Jeff, Mick and Adam) My heart is like an open highway  
(Jeff) Like Frankie said I did it my way  
(Mick) I just want to live while I'm alive  
(Everyone) 'Cause it's my life!

"What is going on with my brother, that chick and Adam? Are they all…together?" Matt shouted in John's ear while the crowd whistled, screamed and clapped around them.

"Difficult to explain, bro, gonna have to ask them," John shrugged his shoulders helplessly, clapping his hands along with the others.

"I'll explain after I talk with my girl. Come with me, Mikaela," Sully held out his hand, a dark look in his eyes. "Now, baby," he said sharply when she didn't budge from between her men.

"We're taking a 20, peeps," she said into the mic, holding his gaze before he grabbed her wrist and pulled her along behind him. "Don't," she shook her head when Jeff and Adam went to follow, stopping them cold before she glared at Tony, Shannon and Robbie on her way by.

"Jeffro, what the hell is going on?" Matt asked when the woman had been dragged backstage.

"Dude, what is Sully doing here? What are they doing here?" Zack asked from behind them, crouching down with the other guys beside him.

"She ran from him last night. Damn, she said he could find her with one call but this is faster than I thought possible," Adam paced between their table and the stage, one hand scrubbing over his face.

"Jeff…"

"Not now, Matty!" Jeff snapped at his brother, feeling sick when he thought that Sully would take her away. "Man, what're we gonna do if this goes south?" he glanced at Adam, pure pain in his eyes that reflected in his friend. "We can't…" he shook his head, letting it go without saying that they couldn't lose her.

"He wants her to go on tour with them, doesn't he?" Kirk asked, flopping down on Mikaela's stool.

"Yeah, man, he does and he isn't giving her much choice," Adam answered, his eyes plastered on the door, waiting for any sign of her. He paced for a full twenty minutes until she finally came out of the back, Sully right behind her. "This isn't good," he muttered when she walked right past them without even glancing up.

The guys retook their places, Sully taking one of Jesse's acoustics and sitting on a stool next to Mikaela before they looked to her for a song. She stood at the mic, one hand gripping the stand and the other gently rubbing her brow. She looked lost, staring blankly at the floor with a stray tear tracing down her cheek before she mumbled a title. Sully and Jesse began to play while she stared over her lovers' heads, unable to look in those expressive eyes that she'd grown to love.

(Mick) I can see the orange sky in front of me  
(Mick) I can see things you'll never see  
(Mick and Sully) People say its all a fucking dream  
(Mick) But I can say words you couldn't speak

(Mick) Is it me?  
(Mick) Can you believe  
(Mick) You'll never live the world I live

(Mick) Is it me?  
(Mick) It is only me  
(Mick) I can only live a world to...

(Mick) Break away from you shattered beliefs  
(Mick) Detaching from my body desperate in grief  
(Mick and Sully) I have changed the world in front of me  
(Mick) One against all; I'm starving this world

(Mick) Is it me?  
(Mick) Do you want me?  
(Mick) You think you can have me  
(Mick) Say you love me  
(Mick) You want me!  
(Mick) I'm saving my money 'cause I don't pay to...

(Mick) I'm not afraid to live  
(Mick) I'm not afraid to die  
(Mick) I can only give  
(Mick) What I see inside  
(Mick and Sully) You can only take  
(Mick) What I give of me  
(Mick) You can only win  
(Mick) When I'm not afraid to lose...

(Mick) Subjected to your mother of nature  
(Mick and Sully) Limited to the color of your eyes  
(Mick and Sully) Drained by the one you call your lover  
(Mick) She don't care if you live or die

She couldn't help herself; no matter how much she tried she couldn't keep her eyes off of them. She flicked her gaze down to theirs, seeing the pain that she felt inside reflected back at her through their eyes.

(Mick) Is it me?  
(Mick) Do you want me?  
(Mick and Sully) You think you can have me  
(Mick) Say you love me  
(Mick) You want me!  
(Mick and Sully) I'm saving my money 'cause I don't pay to...

(Mick) I'm not afraid to live  
(Mick) I'm not afraid to die  
(Mick) I can only give  
(Mick) What I see inside  
(Mick and Sully) You can only take  
(Mick) What I give of me  
(Mick and Sully) You can only win  
(Mick) When I'm not afraid to lose...

(Mick) Oh yeah, oh yeah  
(Mick) Oh yeah, oh yeah  
(Mick) You can only win when I'm not afraid to lose...

(Mick and Sully) Well I don't have a problem  
(Mick and Sully) I evolved, (I evolved, I evolved...)  
(Mick and Sully) Sometimes there are always problems  
(Mick and Sully) Well I don't have a problem...  
(Mick and Sully) I stand above...

The guitars continued to play behind her; music that usually grounded her to the world was now the cause of her vision spinning before her eyes, nausea creeping in to overwhelm her. The men that brought her relief from her life were waiting there for her, pleading with their eyes. 'Those beautiful expressive eyes,' she thought, blinking her tears away as she turned to take Tony's hand, wrapping her arm around his waist when her legs almost gave out.

"Wait a minute!" She heard Adam shout as Shannon and Robbie moved in around her. "What the fuck is going on?" She picked up the stress in Jeff's voice, his accent more pronounced. "Stay away from her!" Sully appeared in her line of sight, his back to her while he stood between her and the men she loved.

"You can't just sweep in here and take her away!" Adam yelled, trying to see her face over his shoulder. "Sully, she doesn't want this! You can't call yourself her best friend and force her into doing something she doesn't want!"

"She needs to be with her family right now, the people who love her," Sully held out an arm, keeping Adam's reaching hands away from her.

"What did he say to you, baby? What did he say to make you walk away from us?" Jeff called out to his love, pushing against hands that tried to keep him away from his lifeline.

"I told her she needs to stay with me, especially now!"

"You said you'd give us a chance! You lying fucking asshole," Jeff pushed forward, his friends and Mikaela's bandmates holding him back.

"No…Zack!" Mikaela whimpered from behind Sully and an instant later, her large drummer stood between the wrestlers and her best friend.

"No matter how much she cares about you, Jeff, she won't let you touch him, man," Zack shook his head grimly, staring down the lot of them.

"Why now? Why is it so important for her to be with you now?" Adam drilled his eyes over Zack's shoulder at Sully. "Why now?" he yelled.

"Aaron showed up at the hotel yesterday after you split. She isn't safe unless she's with us," Sully said with tears building in his eyes.

"He only found her because you put her under the spotlight again!" Chris yelled at the man. He wasn't emotionally invested like his friends but he had grown to like her a lot. He knew what happened to this girl and wouldn't allow any harm to come to her while he was around. "If you didn't push her to do that show, he never would've found her! She'd be able to stay with them, where she belongs!" It angered him to see her and his friends in pain.

"If you think I'm the only one that can find her with a phone call then you're delusional. Aaron can find her too," Sully darted his eyes over them, feeling his girl clutch his waist.

"We can take care of her! There's no way in hell he'd ever touch her!" Jeff's eyes flashed in determination.

"You can't be with her every moment of the day! You've got your shows to do!"

"We'll find a way!" Adam shot back. "Damn it, Sully, we love her and we'd never let that bastard or any other ever touch her!"

"Please! You've known her a week! She's just a fine piece of ass with great tits and a hot pussy to you."

"Motherfucker!" Jeff started forward only to be held back by his brother and Zack.


	8. Chapter 8

"Sully," Zack turned to the man, a dark look in his eyes. "While I know she'd see anyone dead for hurting you, I've got to say if you ever talk about her like that again, I'll kill you myself and you know damn well that isn't what she is to these two."

"You promised you'd give us a chance to pass your test, to prove we were good enough for her but you were never gonna go through with it, were you? You just wanted her with you and pulled my strings to get her to go along! She does whatever you say anyways, Sully, so why fuck with my head? Why even bother to give us hope?" Jeff asked with tears of frustration building in his eyes.

"I wasn't fucking with your head! I do want her with us, fuck, Jeff, I've always wanted her with us!" Sully shouted back, his eyes darting around the club when he realized for the first time it had gone dead silent. "I know she doesn't want this, I know she'll do whatever I say and normally I wouldn't push the issue. Even I can see that she's happy with the two of you, I'm not fucking blind but I won't risk her," he sighed, shaking his head when he felt her grab the back of his shirt in her fist, her body trembling against him.

"You won't make it out of here with her," Matt stared right in the man's sad eyes and jutted his chin out towards the silent crowd. "You might have fans everywhere but this is our home state and they're our people. She isn't leaving with you if she doesn't want to. Jeffrey, calm the fuck down," he gripped his brother's shoulder before he glanced back at the stand off of bands versus wrestlers, all fighting over the heart and welfare of one woman. "You said normally you wouldn't push the issue so what's different?" he asked Sully. "I know my brother and I know asshole over here, I can tell they love her and I know they'll kill anything, anyone that tries to take what's theirs. Your excuse of keeping her safe from one man won't fly here when she's got these two constantly hovering over her so you better come up with another reason cuz all we see is your obvious selfishness."

"Fuck this, he's right. You're not the only one that can protect her anymore, Sully," Shannon stepped forward, crossing the line to her men's side.

"I love her, Shannon, and I'll do whatever I can to see her safe and happy," he drilled his eyes into his drummer's who just shook his head.

"You're not the only one who loves her, brother," Tony sighed, stepping across that imaginary line in the sand. "We all love the woman but if you'd pull your head out of your ass for one fucking second and look at these men, you could see that they love her too, if you would've watched them together when we got here, you would've seen how happy she is with them," he thumbed over his shoulder at Jeff and Adam.

"No, it doesn't matter; I've got to be the one…" he shook his head, not wanting to listen to his friend. "No," he whispered, clenching his eyes when he heard Mikaela's muffled sobs.

Robbie stepped forward, darting his gaze between Jeff and Adam, a warning in his eyes to stay silent while Tony tried to get his best friend to see reason.

"Sully, no one knows her better than you so can you look at her and seriously tell me that something hasn't changed inside her? Look at her, man!" he grabbed his bicep, turning him around to face Mikaela. Tony placed a gentle finger under her chin and lifted her face until they could see her crying eyes. "I've never seen you cry, not once, not even after…" Tony whispered, swallowing heavily. The utter desolation in her endless depths hit him in the gut with more force than any of these wrestlers could have and he was sure it shredded Sully's heart. "She didn't cry or get upset when you told her about Aaron, she broke down when you told her she had to leave them. She opened her heart to them, Sully. They live there now and man, can you think of anyone more capable of protecting her than this bunch?" he tilted his head towards the wall of muscle behind him.

"Mick, baby?" Sully placed a shaking hand on her cheek, going completely rigid for an instant when she threw herself into his chest, crying into his shirt before he enfolded her in his arms. "I'm sorry," he whispered against her hair, running one hand along her back while the other rested under her hair on her nape. "Do you love my girl or is this just some passing thing cuz she won't survive having her heart fucked with? Actually, that's a lie, I won't survive putting her back together again if you hurt her," he glanced at the two men over her head, the threat there for anyone to see.

"We love her, both of us," Adam met his gaze straight on. "She belongs to us, with us and we won't let anyone take her away without a fight," he said with barely restrained anger, his hands fisting repeatedly at his sides.

"Sully, we can't live without her, I told you that. I'd personally die before I ever see her hurt and right now, man, you're the one hurting her," Jeff said with intense anger and pain in his eyes.

"Mikaela?" he whispered, holding her back just a bit to look at her tear-stained face. "Are you in love with them, baby? Am I the one fucking all this up?" he asked softly, seeing her head nod in slight movements. "I'll make you a deal," he sighed, a slight grin tugging the corner of his mouth when she narrowed her eyes on him. "You keep doing the club scene with your group and following them on the road but when they're out of the country you tour with us and on their days off, you play one show with us throughout our tour. Please," he whispered, his emotional eyes pleading with her.

"One show a week til the end of the tour?" she asked with a raised brow.

"That's all I'm asking for," he lifted his hands in his defense before giving her a soft smile. "I just want you there in my life from time to time, okay?" he asked, palming her cheek.

"Okay," she smiled, the light reaching her eyes when he gave her a quick kiss. She turned away from him and ran, jumping up into Jeff's arms, wrapping her legs around his waist. "I love you," she whispered in his ear, feeling his hands grip her ass a little tighter.

"God, I fucking love you too," he gasped into her neck.

"Hey, gorgeous," she glanced up when she felt Adam pressed against her back.

"Hi, beautiful," Adam placed a tender kiss on her lips before he wrapped his arms around Jeff's shoulders, holding them both to him.

"I think I may be sick," Matt squinted his eyes, shaking his head at the unusual scene.

"I think I'll join you," Sully smirked when the three of them separated and Mikaela retook her feet.

"Get used to it cuz she won't ever choose between them," Zack grinned at Jeff's brother and Mikaela's brother of sorts.

"Remember our deal and don't even think about whining to me that you're too sore or tired to perform. Two athletes, marathon times two," Sully laughed when she blushed.

"Dick," she smacked his chest, backing up to stand between her lovers. "You have a way of making a scene, baby," she dried her eyes with a swipe of her hand before she smacked Zack in the chest and thumbed over her shoulder. "We still have a regular show to put on besides this soap opera. Get up there," she smiled at her bandmates before she glanced amongst her other band and her lovers' friends. "Take a seat, gentlemen," she exchanged grins with Chris and John before she narrowed her eyes on Matt, snuggling between Jeff and Adam. "Thank you," she inclined her head.

"You're welcome," he smiled softly.

"Are we gonna have any problems?" she lifted a brow, cocking her head at him.

"No," Matt sighed after glancing between his brother and Adam for a moment. "You're not mine and he couldn't steal you away from my brother if he tried," he laughed when Adam rolled his eyes and Jeff shook his head.

"I'm surrounded by overbearing pricks," Mikaela sighed. "Shall we finish this gig and go home?" she glanced between her men.

"Definitely," Jeff nodded his head, pulling her in for a quick kiss.

"I pick the song," Adam tugged at her arm, pulling them both to the stage while his friends and his girl's other band sat at their table.

"You get the next one, dick," Jeff jumped up on stage, whispering to the guys before he took her hand and pulled her to stand chest to chest with him.

(Jeff) You're my world  
(Jeff) The shelter from the rain  
(Jeff) You're the pills  
(Jeff) That take away my pain  
(Jeff) You're the light  
(Jeff) That helps me find my way  
(Jeff) You're the words  
(Jeff) When I have nothing to say

(Jeff) And in this world  
(Jeff) Where nothing else is true  
(Jeff) Here I am  
(Jeff) Still tangled up in you  
(Jeff) I'm still tangled up in you  
(Jeff) Still tangled up in you

(Jeff) You're the fire  
(Jeff) That warms me when I'm cold  
(Jeff) You're the hand  
(Jeff) I have to hold as I grow old  
(Jeff) You're the shore  
(Jeff) When I am lost at sea  
(Jeff) You're the only thing  
(Jeff) That I like about me

(Jeff) And in this world  
(Jeff) Where nothing else is true  
(Jeff) Here I am  
(Jeff) Still tangled up in you  
(Jeff) I'm still tangled up in you

(Jeff) How long has it been  
(Jeff) Since this storyline began  
(Jeff) And I hope it never ends  
(Jeff) And goes like this forever

(Jeff) In this world  
(Jeff) Where nothing else is true  
(Jeff) Here I am  
(Jeff) Still tangled up in you  
(Jeff) Tangled up in you  
(Jeff) I'm still tangled up in you  
(Jeff) Still tangled up in you

"I love you, baby," he whispered, holding the mic back while the crowd applauded.

"I love you too, Jeff," she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a deep kiss.

"Okay, you two," Adam slid his hands between them, breaking their kiss before he cupped the side of her face and ran his tongue into her mouth. "I love you too, you know?" he gasped against her lips, resting his forehead against hers.

"I know and I love you too, baby," she smiled softly, feeling his tension bleed out of his body instantly. "I believe the next choice is yours," she grinned, tilting her head towards the crowd.

"Right," his eyes widened, turning towards the band. "Everyone is going to get in on this one so I want to hear it when it's your turn!" he yelled at the crowd, grinning at his friends when they laughed at him. "I'm getting into this shit something fierce. What can I say? She infects your system," he shrugged with an innocent smile.

"We know a little something about that, man," Sully laughed from the table.

"Don't get comfortable with it, fucker. Finders keepers. She's ours now," Jeff laughed at his friends when the music began.

(Adam) Say my name, and his in the same breath  
(Adam) I dare you to say they taste the same  
(Adam and Jeff) Let the leaves fall off in the summer  
(Adam and Jeff) And let December glow in flames

(Adam) Brace myself and let go  
(Adam) Start it over again in Mexico  
(Adam and Jeff) These friends, they don't love you  
(Adam) They just love the hotel suites, now

(Adam, Jeff, Mick and Band) I don't care what you think  
(Adam, Jeff, Mick and Band) As long as it's about me  
(Adam, Jeff, Mick and Band) The best of us can find happiness  
(Adam, Jeff, Mick and Band) In misery

(Adam, Jeff, Mick and Band) You said I don't care what you think  
(Adam, Jeff, Mick and Band) As long as it's about me  
(Adam, Jeff, Mick and Band) The best of us can find happiness  
(Adam, Jeff, Mick and Band) In misery

"Get up here," Mikaela waved at their table, smiling when John, Chris and Matt joined them on stage.

(Adam) Oh, take a chance, let your body get a tolerance,  
(Adam) I'm not a chance, but a heat wave in your pants  
(Adam) Pull a breath like another cigarette,  
(Adam) Palms up, I'm trading 'em (Mick: trading 'em)

(Adam and Mick) I'm the oracle in my chest  
(Adam) Let the guitar scream like a fascist,  
(Adam and Mick) Sweat it out, shut your mouth,  
(Adam and Mick) Free love on the streets, but  
(Adam) In the alley and I ain't that cheap, now

(Adam, Jeff, Mick, John, Chris, Matt and Band) I don't care what you think  
(Adam, Jeff, Mick, John, Chris, Matt and Band) As long as it's about me  
(Adam, Jeff, Mick, John, Chris, Matt and Band) The best of us can find happiness  
(Adam, Jeff, Mick, John, Chris, Matt and Band) In misery

(Adam, Jeff, Mick, John, Chris, Matt and Band) Said I don't care what you think  
(Adam, Jeff, Mick, John, Chris, Matt and Band) As long as it's about me  
(Adam, Jeff, Mick, John, Chris, Matt and Band) The best of us can find happiness  
(Adam, Jeff, Mick, John, Chris, Matt and Band) In misery

(Adam) Said I don't care just a-what you think,  
(Adam) As long as it's about me, you said-a  
(Adam) I don't care just what you think,  
(Adam) As long as it's about me, you said-a  
(Adam) I don't care (Everyone: I don't care)  
(Adam) You said I don't care (Everyone: I don't care)  
(Everyone) Said I don't care,  
(Everyone) I don't care  
(Adam) I don't care (Everyone: I don't care), I said-a  
(Everyone) I don't care

(Everyone) I don't care what you think,  
(Everyone) As long as it's about me  
(Everyone) The best of us can find happiness  
(Everyone) In misery

(Everyone) Said I don't care what you think,  
(Everyone) As long as it's about me  
(Everyone) The best of us can find happiness  
(Everyone) In misery

John whistled loudly, clapping his hands along with Chris and Matt while Sully leaned back in his chair and let his eyes drift over the knowing looks of his friends.

"Yeah, I know I'm a dick," he shouted over the raucous noise in the club, glancing up at his girl on stage with her men. "She's happy and safe and we get to have her too from time to time. So, all in all, I think my being an overprotective dick panned out, don't you?"

"Yeah, man," Shannon clinked his beer against Robbie's, the both of them tossing it back with a grin.

"I'm glad we get her too, brother, but I'm really glad that we didn't come to blows with her men and their posse cuz those are odds that I just don't want to ever play. These fuckers are huge and I enjoy playing my guitar not to mention just breathing," Tony shook his head, joining Sully in laughter a second later. They stopped a moment later when Jesse began to play a particular song, both of them glancing up at the stage with their mouths hanging open. "Holy shit," Tony whispered.

"I can't believe she's doing this one," Sully said in equal awe.

"What is it?" John glanced between the spooked looks on the men's faces when he reclaimed his seat.

"A song she wrote with Aaron," they said together.

(Mick) This is my life  
(Mick) It's not what it was before  
(Mick) All these feelings I've shared  
(Mick) These are my dreams  
(Mick) That I'd never had before  
(Mick) Somebody shake me cuz I  
(Jeff, Adam and Mick) I must be sleeping

(Jeff, Adam and Mick) Now that we're here  
(Jeff, Adam and Mick) So far away  
(Mick) All the struggles we thought was in vain  
(Jeff, Adam and Mick) All the mistakes one life contained  
(Mick) They all finally start to go away  
(Jeff, Adam and Mick) And now that we're here  
(Jeff, Adam and Mick) So far away  
(Jeff, Adam and Mick) And I feel like I can face the day  
(Mick) I can forgive and I'm not ashamed  
(Mick) To be the person that I am today

(Mick) These are my words  
(Mick) I've never said before  
(Mick) I think I'm doing okay  
(Mick) This is my smile  
(Mick) I've never shown before  
(Mick) Somebody shake me cuz I  
(Jeff, Adam and Mick) I must be sleeping

(Jeff, Adam and Mick) Now that we're here  
(Jeff, Adam and Mick) So far away  
(Mick) All the struggles we thought was in vain  
(Jeff, Adam and Mick) All the mistakes one life contained  
(Mick) They all finally start to go away  
(Jeff, Adam and Mick) And now that we're here  
(Jeff, Adam and Mick) So far away  
(Jeff, Adam and Mick) And I feel like I can face the day  
(Mick) I can forgive and I'm not ashamed  
(Mick) To be the person that I am today

(Mick) I'm so afraid of waking  
(Mick) Please don't shake me  
(Mick) Afraid of waking  
(Mick) Please don't shake me

(Jeff, Adam and Mick) Now that we're here  
(Jeff, Adam and Mick) So far away  
(Mick) All the struggles we thought was in vain  
(Jeff, Adam and Mick) All the mistakes one life contained  
(Mick) They all finally start to go away  
(Jeff, Adam and Mick) And now that we're here  
(Jeff, Adam and Mick) So far away  
(Jeff, Adam and Mick) And I feel like I can face the day  
(Mick) I can forgive and I'm not ashamed  
(Mick) To be the person that I am today

"I don't think I completely believed it until this very second," Sully shook his head, his mouth gaping open in wonder. "She is definitely in love," he smiled softly while his girl lovingly kissed her two men.

"Believe it," John smirked when the exchange between his friends turned quite heated. "And you better believe this little show of theirs is gonna turn rated R real soon if someone doesn't remind them they're in front of an audience," he cleared his throat, taking a drink to cool him down.

"Hey, Mick! You do realize you're on stage in front of a crowd," Sully called out, not surprised that they weren't fazed in the least by it.

"Gotta give them their money's worth," she shook her head with a dreamy smile on her face. "I think it's time for you guys to get back to your roots," Mikaela narrowed her sparkling eyes on her friend, each of her arms draped through her men's arms. "Why don't the four of you finish my set? Give these people a treat after they were forced to deal with our drama. Maybe invite another singer I know up there to join you," she flicked her gaze at Chris and gave him a wink. "I'm going to have to insist," she smiled prettily at her friend, the look in her eyes leaving no room for debate.

"I think we'd enjoy that, babe," Sully exchanged nods with his bandmates before glancing up at her. "What are you going to be doing, sweetheart?"

"Them," she smirked, laughing at the expression on all their faces while her men escorted her out of the club.

~END~


End file.
